Bajo el mismo techo
by Sweet-love-dream
Summary: Sesshoumaru decide arrendar otra habitación de su casa, la que comparte con su hermano, y con Miroku, un arrendatario. Pero la nueva persona que llega por la habitación le causará un par de problemas a Inuyasha... un par de serios problemas.InuxKag MirxSa
1. La nueva residente

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 1**

"**La nueva residente"**

Inuyasha y su hermano Sesshoumaru vivían en una gran casa estilo tradicional japonés en Tokio, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y les dejaron como herencia esa gran casa. Sesshoumaru se preocupaba de ganar el dinero para mantener la casa y, por obligación, a su detestado hermano. Como los ingresos del trabajo de Sesshoumaru no eran suficientes, tenían dos habitaciones en renta, una de las cuales era ocupada por Miroku, un joven alegre y mujeriego, estudiante de medicina. La otra habitación se encontraba disponible.

Inuyasha era un chico violento y muy terco, estudiaba ingeniería comercial por el momento, ya que, después de haber probado varias carreras renunció a todas ellas porque ninguna era de su agrado, la que seguía ahora no era la excepción. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la casa, faltando a clases y salía muy a menudo con su mejor amigo Miroku.

Era un viernes a media tarde, Inuyasha estaba viendo televisión cuando Sesshoumaru se le acerca;

-Inuyasha

-Ah? – dijo él sin prestar mucha atención.

-Esta tarde llega el nuevo huésped, recíbelo como corresponde – dijo mientras se ponía su largo abrigo negro para salir.

-¡Feh! ¿y por qué no lo haces tu?

-Ese es tu trabajo – dijo Sesshoumaru sin perder la calma.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que yo lo dije – terminó Sesshoumaru saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru ¿quién cree que soy? ¿su mayordomo? ¡Feh!

Inuyasha se volvió a echar a ver la televisión, a esa hora se aburría mucho ya que Miroku tenía clases. Pasó un buen rato cuando sonó el timbre, Inuyasha se levantó de mala gana y fue a atender. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una hermosa chica de rostro alegre, ojos color café y cabello negro, ondulado en las puntas. La chica saludó con una reverencia, pero Inuyasha estaba aún muy ocupado examinándola, cuando por fin reaccionó se dio cuenta de los incómodos segundos que acababan de transcurrir y se sonrojó de inmediato. La chica se rió para sus adentros y comenzó la conversación;

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagome y vengo por lo del cuarto en renta

-Eh... eh... si claro, pasa.

-Gracias, pero... ¿Me podrías ayudar con este bolso?

-Si... claro.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba actuando y se sintió realmente estúpido, que una chica lo hiciera comportarse amablemente era el colmo, él siempre había sido muy terco y orgulloso, pero olvidó todo eso cuando la chica le pidió ayuda. Con estas reflexiones Inuyasha recuperó su orgullo y volvió a su actitud descortés de siempre;

-Entonces... dices que te llamas...

-Kagome – terminó ella – Kagome Higurashi.

-Si, claro – dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Inuyasha – dijo con orgullo

-Mmm... ya veo – comentó la chica, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa- ¿Me puedes decir cuál es mi cuarto?

-Ah... ese de allá – señaló Inuyasha, aún fingiendo que no le interesaba.

-Y no... ¿No me vas a acompañar?

-¿Qué? "_¿Para qué quiere que la acompañe? _(con su voz de nervioso )"... ¿Para qué?

-Pues... porque aún tienes mi bolso.

-¡Ah!... cierto – se sintió aún más estúpido, "_!Rayos! ¿En qué estabas pensando imbécil?_"

Una vez instalada en su nuevo cuarto, Kagome se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Inuyasha, todavía viendo televisión. "_Que chico más guapo, además es gracioso como trata de mantener esa actitud de_ _indiferencia, me agrada_" pensaba Kagome mientras reía por lo bajo. Se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, éste advirtió su presencia pero no la miró, siguió fingiendo interés por el programa de conversación que estaba viendo, Kagome estaba decidida a ganar su confianza así que de nuevo trató de entablar una conversación;

-Y bien...

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No me vas a mostrar el resto de la casa?

-No

-Ah... ya veo "_Este chico no es nada de cortes_"... entonces, cuéntame de ti.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?

-Porque pretendo vivir un buen tiempo aquí y me gustaría saber el tipo de gente con la cual convivo.

-¡Feh! ¿Y qué quieres saber?

-Bueno... a ver... si tu eres Inuyasha, entonces Sesshoumaru debe ser algo así como tu padre ¿No?

-No... no... Sesshoumaru es mi hermano, por desgracia.

-Ah... ya veo, pero ¿Por qué lo odias?

-Por que es un idiota...

-Jajajaja

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – dijo Inuyasha desafiante, pero algo asustado.

-No, no es nada "_Es que eres muy infantil_"

-Eres muy rara ¿sabes?

-Si ya me lo han dicho ¿qué más quieres saber de mi?

-Me da igual

La verdad era que le interesaba mucho pero no se lo iba a decir nunca, prefería dejarla hablar.

-Mira, soy de acá, de Tokio, solía vivir con mi madre, mi hermano pequeño y mi abuelo en el templo Higurashi, pero como ya entré a la universidad decidí independizarme e irme de la casa, además esta casa está bastante más cerca del campus que el templo. En fin...por eso estoy acá, vi el aviso en un panel de la universidad y me contacté con tu hermano por teléfono.

-Ah...

-Veo que no te interesa mucho – dijo Aome resignada.

-No mucho "_¿o si?_"... – terminó Inuyasha, fingiendo desinterés...

-"_Jijiji... de verdad parece un niño pequeño... creo que esto va a_ _ser muy interesante.._."

Continuará...

-------

**Lo siento! Tengo una tendencia irrefrenable a hacer los capítulos demasiado cortos, ¡lo se! Es que no sé por qué pero no podía continuar ahí mismo la histora, pero a modo de compensación subiré el segundo capítulo altiro xD...**

**Bueno.. este fic es anterior a 'Un tiempo para nosotros' pero no lo había subido por que se me había apagado la creatividad para seguirlo... pero ahora se volvió a prender así que pretendo actualizarlo seguido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado... si no, también díganlo... estoy abierta a sus comentarios **

**Adiosiiin.**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Conociéndonos"**

Kagome había terminado de arreglar todo a su gusto en su nueva habitación cuando sonó nuevamente el timbre. Al no escuchar a nadie que abriera, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró en el camino con Inuyasha, todavía echado frente a la televisión.

- ¿No pretendes abrir la puerta? – preguntó Kagome, un tanto desafiante.

- No...

- (suspiro) Pero qué pesado... así no le agradarás a nadie... supongo que tendré que ir yo U.U.

Kagome abrió la puerta y en el umbral se encontró con un chico de cabello negro, recogido en una pequeña colita, y de ojos color violeta oscuro. El chico era bastante apuesto, pero no de su gusto.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Si no es un ángel caído del cielo? – Preguntó el chico, un tanto sorprendido pero sin perder su picardía.

- Hola, soy Kagome, mucho gusto – dijo ésta, sonrojándose un poco – Pasa...

- Pero Inuyasha, no me habías presentado a tu nueva novia – Dijo Miroku, sonriendo con malicia, mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

- Ella no es mi novia (con su cara de amurro ¬¬)

- Con esa actitud que tienes tampoco lo sería... nunca – dijo Kagome – ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es usted señor?

- Miroku para servirle señorita.

- Miroku, ahora soy tu vecina de cuarto.

- ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! – Miroku dijo, de nuevo con esa mirada tan especial, que Inuyasha captó en seguida.

- No puedes tocarla Miroku, más te vale que no lo hagas.

- No te preocupes... "No te vas a enterar"

Inuyasha no quedó para nada convencido con aquellas palabras, y hasta ese momento, Kagome no entendía nada, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio y partió a la cocina a prepararse algo. Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron hablando en el living.

- Así que la nueva arrendataria... – Dijo Miroku, poniendo cara pensativa, lo que Inuyasha interpretó como pensamientos no muy puros sobre la chica, y eso le produjo una especie de rabia, no entendía por qué.

- Ya te lo advertí Miroku – amenazó de nuevo.

- No tengo por qué hacerle caso a tus advertencias Inuyasha, a menos que tengas alguna clase de compromiso con la señorita Kagome, cosa que no quedó demostrada recién. – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! ¡Ni siquiera es de mi tipo!

No se lo creía ni él, ya que desde la primera vez que vio a Kagome, descubrió el gran parecido que tenía con su ex novia, Kikyo.

Aunque prefería no acordarse mucho de ella, con Kagome al frente era bastante difícil.

--------

Durante la tarde las cosas transcurrieron bastante bien, Kagome se hizo muy buena amiga de Miroku, e intentó socializar algo con Inuyasha, y a pesar de su mal carácter, fue conociéndolo un poco más, y aprendiendo a aguantarlo.

Había llegado la noche e Inuyasha seguía echado, viendo televisión, Miroku estaba con él, y Kagome estudiaba en su habitación. En eso se encontraba, cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku en el umbral;

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?

- Mmm... bien... supongo...¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contestó un tanto recelosa de la actitud del chico y de su mirada.

- Bueno... – con una sonrisa pícara – pues, porque hoy es sábado ¿no piensa salir a ninguna parte?

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que Inuyasha se había acercado para oír su conversación, y al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, quiso intervenir.

- - ¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo Miroku?

- Inuyasha, tu sabes que no estoy haciendo nada malo. Tan sólo quería invitar a la señorita a bailar ¿Qué le parece señorita Kagome?

- Es muy tierno de tu parte – dijo sonriendo – pero hoy tengo que estudiar... ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

- Por supuesto, como usted quiera – dijo Miroku sonriendo – Entonces los dejo, quedé de llegar a las 10:00pm. Adiós – terminó, mirando maliciosamente a Inuyasha, quién se sonrojó al entender qué quería decir su amigo con esa mirada.

- Ehmm...

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- ¡Feh! – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y volvió a ver televisión

_- "Parece un niño... aunque es muy tierno... y apuesto... sólo un poco tímido... ahhhh... es_ _tan lindo... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?... ¡Concéntrate en tus estudios!... pero es que algo extraño me sucede con él..._"

Pensando en estas cosas fue que se quedó dormida encima del escritorio, y un rato después Inuyasha fue a tocar la puerta de su dormitorio. Al verla dormida, no se aguantó las ganas de acercarse a observarla. No podía entender por qué le provocaba esa necesidad de observarla y tenerla cerca, y esto lo atormentaba bastante.

Se fue acercando lentamente al escritorio, se puso al frente del rostro de la chica, apoyándose, también el escritorio. Así se quedó un buen rato, embobado observándola, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, sin reprimir su sentimientos, total, estaba dormida, nunca se iba a enterar.

Ahí estuvo el error, ya que Kagome se despertó en el momento en que sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, pero al sentir la respiración de esa persona, la curiosidad le ganó, y abrió los ojos para ver quién era. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un par de hermosos ojos dorados, observándole detalladamente a tan sólo centímetros de su cara... Su corazón se sobresaltó, y sintió cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de quién la estaba observando, y en esa distancia tan comprometedora. Inuyasha, por su parte, casi le da un infarto cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero no atinaba a alejarse, estaba como paralizado, y sentía que la boca de la chica lo llamaba a gritos. Así estuvieron unos instantes, los dos solos, mirándose, los dos totalmente rojos, pero sin poder despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Hasta que por fin Kagome reaccionó;

- ¿Qué... qué haces Inuyasha? – balbuceó.

- Ehhh... yo... eh... venia a ... ¡pedirte un lápiz! Si, a eso venía

"_!Kuso! ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?... pero ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al venir?...!Kuso!...pero es que es realmente muy hermosa... ¡No!...Pero, aún no entiendo... ¿Para qué vine?... (suspiro) rayos... algo me está haciendo esta niña U.U"_

- Bueno... entonces... ehh... toma "_!Ay!... ¡Kami... es que esa _

_mirada me mata! Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga un lápiz _

_en otra parte de la casa? (suspiro)... Aquí hay algo extraño U.U_"

- Gracias... – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir, casi

volando, de la habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Kagome

sentada en el escritorio.

Ya una vez afuera, se apoyó contra la pared con una mano en el pecho, y en la otra el lápiz de Kagome, sin poder contener los sentimientos que trataban de salir. "_!Maldición! quiero volver a sufrir... no quiero..._". _Esto no puede pasarme de nuevo... no _

----

"_Eso fue extraño_" pensó Kagome mientras se desperezaba para proceder a continuar con su estudio pero algo le impedía concentrarse, la imagen de las orbes doradas a tan pocos centímetros de su cara no podía quitársele de la cabeza, y le bloqueaba completamente la capacidad de pensar, así que resignada, cerró sus libros y sus apuntes para alistarse a dormir. Cogió su estuche de utensilios de aseo y salió de su habitación rumbo al baño, pero el único pequeño inconveniente que se le presentó era que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el baño... había olvidado preguntar.

Fue a la sala de estar a ver si Inuyasha aún estaba ahí, pero la TV estaba apagada y la sala completamente oscura, así que se devolvió con la esperanza de poder encontrar el baño por si misma. Por lógica descartó cuatro puertas... la de la cocina, la de su habitación, la de la habitación de Miroku y la puerta de la de Sesshoumaru, pues lo había visto entrar ahí. En el pasillo sólo quedaban dos puertas así que Kagome simplemente tuvo que elegir una rogando al cielo que llegara de una vez al bendito baño.

Gracias a su suerte de toda la vida, la puerta que abrió era exactamente la incorrecta, y al entrar, en vez de encontrar el baño, se encontró con otra habitación, que... dado el panorama que se le presentaba, era de Inuyasha, ya que lo que se quedó paralizada mirando era justamente al chico, echado sobre su cama, sin taparse y con sólo ropa interior como atuendo, leyendo.

Kagome estaba por dar la vuelta y salir sigilosamente, aún con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo, cuando escuchó la voz del chico.

- Sabes? Hay gente que toca la puerta antes de entrar, no te parecen extraños? – dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente y sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Oh... yoo...eh... – Kagome, aún sonrojada, miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna excusa más coherente que 'Sabes? me perdí'. Pero, como en toda situación de nervios... ninguna idea se le asomó por la cabeza, así que sólo podía decirle la verdad. – Bueno... disculpa... estaba tratando de encontrar el baño sabes? Porque no cumpliste con la simple tarea de enseñármelo, como anfitrión. "_Al menos encontré una excusa para echarle la culpa a él... fiuf_!" – Además... no soy la única que no golpea antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien más. No fuiste tu el que entró en mi habitación mientras dormía?

- No es lo mismo – dijo el un tanto contrariado – tu estabas con ropa.

Esto último lo dijo con mucha naturalidad y sin una pizca de vergüenza asomándosele, pero por alguna razón estas palabras hicieron que Kagome se sonrojara aún más, a pesar de haber notado hace bastante tiempo la condición de su vestimenta.

Sin decir nada más Kagome se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, y comenzó a avanzar, pero justo antes de llegar al umbral la vos de Inuyasha la detuvo nuevamente.

- Bueno supongo que estamos a mano, y para que luego no lloriquees frente a mi hermano... ahí esta el baño – señalando a la puerta que Kagome no abrió.

- Gracias... después de esto no era tan difícil deducirlo sabes? – dijo ella con rabia saliendo apresuradamente y alcanzando a escuchar un 'Tenía serias dudas de tu capacidad de deducción' de parte de su adorable y amistoso arrendatario, antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

"_Erwrww... m las va a pagar ese engreído... aunque... no puedo negar que prefería ese panorama al del baño...!no, no! Él es simplemente un gran idiota... uno muy atractivo... ¡pero un gran idiota!_" pensaba Kagome mientras se lavaba los dientes. Una vez que hubo terminado, se dirigió a su cuarto para su merecido descanso, y ya se estaba arropando cuando se percató de que el lápiz que Inuyasha le había pedido hace un momento estaba ahora en su velador. Y a Kagome se le escapó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de ello, pero, por el cansancio del día no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto, pues se quedó rápidamente dormida.

-----------

Ya de mañana, unos fuertes rayos de luz penetraban por entre las cortinas de su habitación, y le insistían, juguetonamente, que abriera sus ojos. Después de unos minutos lo hizo con gran dificultad, incorporándose en la cama y restregándoselos con pereza. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca cuando se dio cuenta, un poco asustada, de que no estaba en su casa... pero rápidamente recordó dónde estaba y por qué motivo... y se sintió realmente estúpida por haberse alarmado, también recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, y eso no le dio ninguna gana de ver a Inuyasha esta mañana. Pero en fin... no podía no hacerlo, así que tomó sus cosas y fue al baño para tomar una ducha.

En el trayecto se encontró con un soñoliento Miroku, quién la saludó amablemente, ofreciéndole acompañarlo en el desayuno. Pero Kagome se sentía realmente sucia e incómoda, desayunando con pijama así que rechazó amablemente su oferta explicándole que primero tomaría una ducha.

Así pues, entró al baño y dejó sus cosas en un rincón, se desvistió y se envolvió en una toalla, sólo para descubrir que había olvidado su acondicionador en la habitación. Lo meditó y decidió que vestirse de nuevo era muy improductivo así que salió sigilosamente del baño, mirando cautelosa que no hubiera nadie en el camino a su habitación. Escuchó a Miroku habando con Sesshoumaru en la cocina y decidió salir en ese momento... precisamente el momento en que no debería haber salido (siguiendo con su suerte), pues en el preciso instante en que cerró la puerta del baño a su espalda, Inuyasha apareció desde su cuarto. Kagome quedó realmente paralizada, no sabía si volver a meterse en el baño, o actuar como si no le importara estar tan desnuda frente a él, pero era muy tarde para la primera alternativa, pues él ya la había viso y en ese momento se encontraba escaneándola de arriba abajo. Esto enfureció a Kagome, y no pudo evitar gritarle:

- ¡¿Es necesario que me mires así! Pervertido!

- Bueno... - dijo él bostezando – me tocaba a mi no? Es justo.

- ¡Eres tan despreciable! – gritó Kagome apretando los puños, realmente dispuesta a pegarle si continuaba.

- Y tu eres muy hermosa – dijo él, muy tranquilo, volteando hacia el pasillo y yéndose a la cocina, probablemente a desayunar.

Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida por sus palabras... ¿Realmente pensaba eso o lo decía para fastidiarla aun más?... ¡que chico tan extraño, aunque no podía evitar sentirse abochornada por saber lo que Inuyasha pensaba de su figura.

Por fin, cuando pudo salir del shock, fue a su habitación por las cosas que necesitaba y volvió furtivamente al baño, para tener su muy merecida ducha.

Continuará

-----------

Lo prometido es deuda... este sí es más largo... felizmente xD Acabo de arreglar el problema de los guiones... es que algo pasa con el word que m los borra U.U en fin... espero que ahora si se entienda P 


	3. Tan buenos amigos

**Bajo el mismo Techo**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Tan buenos amigos"**

Una vez duchada y vestida Kagome volvió a su habitación para ordenar un poco, hacer su cama y guardar sus cosas... la verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia que alguno de sus compañeros de techo vieras sus cosas regadas por el piso. La verdad era que no había pensado en el hecho de que tendría que vivir con hombres, no se le había ocurrido pensar que quizás era un poco peligroso el ser la única mujer en la casa, recién después de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha se dió cuenta que tenía que andarse con cuidado si no quería pasar por otro bochorno como el de la noche, y en de la mañana. "_Genial... esto es es como las comidas_" pensó Kagome, un tanto enojada con ella misma por su falta de cuidado "..._ahora sólo me falta el del almuerzo U.U_". Miró hacia el reloj de su habitación, marcaba las 10:00... en realidad ella siempre había sido bastante perezosa, se levantaba tarde siempre que podía, pero se avergonzó un poco de que, a pesar de ser sábado, todos los residentes de la casa ya estaban levantados antes que ella.

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo de desayuno, y ahí encontró a Inuyasha y a Miroku charlando, Sesshoumaru, aparentemente había salido, pero Kagome se abstuvo de preguntar.

- Buenos días! - saludó ella alegremente, abriendo el refrigerador para ver qué podía desayunar.

- Buenos días bella dama - saludó Miroku... en cambio Inuyasha no le devolvió el saludo, siguió comiéndose su tostada como si Kagome no estuviera ahí.

- Sabes Inuyasha? es muy descortés de tu parte que no saludes a la señorita... va a pensar que todos aquí somos como tú.

- A ti sólo te preocupa que le caigas bien... yo tengo mejores intereses.

- Miroku... no te preocupes... con un caballero me basta - sonrió Kagome, echándole una mirada asesina a Inuyasha.

- Feh!

- Muy amable señorita, por favor siéntese a desayunar con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias Miroku.

Durante el resto del desayuno, Kagome estuvo charlando con Miroku, e Inuyasha simplemente miraba en otra dirección, mostrando un profundo desinterés por la conversación, aunque mirando de reojo a Kagome, con brillo de celos en la mirada, de celos?... si... no lo aceptaría nunca, pero se sentía celoso de la alegre, natural y casual conversación que su amigo mantenía con la joven... naturalemente, a él le habría gustado estar hablando así con la chica... pero por que?... eso era imposible... "_esa chica es demasiado malhumorada_". Habiéndose dicho eso se levantó con un bufido y salió de la cocina... Kagome lo vió salir algo extrañada por su actitud, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia y seguir con su jovial conversación con el joven Miroku, que después de un rato finalizaron, lléndose cada uno a su habitación, aparentemente.

Kagome, al regresar a su habitación, decidió llamar a Sango... buscó su celular, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la cocina, volvió allí, y saliendo de su habitación tropezó con alguien, chocándolo y perdiendo el equilibrio. En el momento en que caía, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, evitando su caída, y quedó suspendida por él, un tanto perdida mirando con sorpresa a los ojos ambarinos de su salvador. El hechizo era mutuo, ninguno de los dos podía despegar su mirada de los ojos del otro. Kagome se sentía realmente vulnerable siendo mirada con tanta intensidad por Inuyasha, entregada a él por la posición en que se encontraban, estaba a su merced... no podía levantarse sola... estaba prácticamente a noventa grados del suelo, e Inuyasha todavía no reaccionaba a levantarla.

- Emmm - comenzó Kagome con nerviosismo, y rápidamente la expresión de Inuyasha cambió de esa hechizante mirada de príncipe azul a su típica mirada de sarcasmo e indiferencia.

- No te haría mal mirar por dónde vas tonta - dijo fingiendo enojo y dejándola de pie al lado de la puerta, y siguiendo su camino por el pasillo a la sala de la televisón.

Kagome estaba todavía demasiado hipnotizada para reaccionar y discutirle, sólo se quedó mirándolo embobada mientras se perdía al final del pasillo, sin poder pensar nada más que _"!Wow!"._

Una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura, fue a la cocina, aún con la imagen de la situación anterior grabada a fuego en su mente, recogió su celular y volvió a su habitación para hablar con Sango. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, y no podía contener la emoción de relatarle todas esas extrañas situaciones con Inuyasha que se habían dado desde que llegó a la casa, tenía que contarle absolutamente todo sobre su llegada, por petición de la misma Sango. Al hablar con ella quedaron de juntarse para contarse todo, ya que eran muchas cosas para decirlas por teléfono, además Kagome no quería arriesgarse a que alguien la escuhcara hablando tan emocionada de ciertas situaciones, sobre todo Inuyasha, así que acordaron verse en el café de la plaza más cercana a la nueva residencia de Kagome. Ya en el café, se saludaron animadamente, eligieron una buena mesa y pidieron un par de mocas.

- Y bien?... cuéntamelo todo Kagome.. - dijo una emocionada Sango.

- Bien... por donde empiezo? Mmm... bueno al llegar, a la primera persona que vi, y el que me abrió la puerta, fue Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru - comenzó, tomando un sorbo de su cafe.

- y? cómo es? es guapo?

- Para derretirse... pero tiene un muuuy mal caracter.

- Que eso no sea un impedimento amiga

- No lo sé, es realmente desagradable... es muy descortés y un tanto altanero... pero tiene esa mirada...

- mmm? por tu mirada veo que de verdad te gustó - dijo Sango soriendo.

- Bueno... no lo sé! en verdad es un chico extraño.. pero no nos detengamos en él!... además está Sesshoumaru, y otro chico bastante agradable. A Sesshoumaru se le ve poco en la casa, se la pasa afuera... en cambio Inuyasha se pasa todo el día viendo televisión, me pregunto si hace algo más que eso... estudiará algo?.

Sango sonrió al ver como la conversación de su amiga siempre se desviaba a aquel chico... por todos los años que conocía Kagome, pudo darse cuenta que este tal Inuyasha realmente influía en ella.

- Por qué no le preguntas?

- Ah no! con él no se pueda hablar de temas serios... es tan infantil.

Hubo un silencio mientras Kagome bebía su moca, Sango aún reía para sus adentros por la actitud defensiva que tomaba su amiga frente al tema de Inuyasha... esto sólo lo hacía cuando en verdad un chico le provocaba algo... Sango siempre tuvo la teoría de que Kagome le temía al amor, siempre lo enfrentaba con mal humor.

- Además... digamos que no empezamos muy bien - dijo Kagome, poniéndose seria.

- Hablas de Inuyasha?

- Si... de verdad es un chico muy extraño, muestra una actitud de indiferencia conmigo frente al resto pero... en un par de ocasiones...

- Mmm... al parecer algo especial ha pasado o no Kagome? - preguntó Sango con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno... - comenzó ella sonrojándose - hubo una vez... yo... estaba estudiando y... me quedé dormida...

- Tan típico de ti xD... pero sigue, por favor.

- Y bueno... cuando desperté tenía un par de ojos al frente... muy cerca mío... peligosamente cerca mío... y era Inuyasha... luego dijo que necesitaba un lápiz, se lo di y salió de la habitación... es extraño ¿no crees?

- Jiji (no sé cómo escribirla, pero es la típica risita de Sango xD)... si es muy extraño.. "_Ay niña! creo que ya caíste... y él también, por lo que me cuentas"_

- Oye Sango y no te gustaría ir ahora para conocer mi nueva habitación?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sip, no creo que tenga problemas por eso - dijo Kagome, con una amable sonrisa.

- Mmmm... bueno - aceptó sonriendo - vamos.

Terminaron todo, pagaron la cuenta y dejaron el lugar, charlando sobre sus estudios, familia, etc, hasta que pasados unos minutos llegaron a la actual residencia de Kagome. Recién estando paradas frente a la puerta de la calle, Kagome reparó en el detalle de que no tenía llaves de la casa, había olvidado pedirlas, pero lo haría más tarde. Tocó el timbre, y después de un prolongado tiempo de espera, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara de fastidio de Inuyasha.

- !Y la próxima ves dúchate a una hora decente... así abres tú la puerta! - gritó Inuyasha en dirección a la puerta del baño, sin siquiera dignarse a saludar a Kagome ni a su acompañante.

A Kagome le molestó mucho la falta de cortesía de Inuyasha (algo no muy extraño en él, pero la chica andaba sensible), y conteniendo las ganas de matarlo le dijo:

- Hola Inuyasha, si, yo también estoy bien, gracias, muy amable de tu parte por preguntar - dijo Kagome con una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro.

- Feh! ya no molestes - respondió él, volviéndose a echar a ver la televisión

- Sip, él es Inuyasha - le dijo Kagome a su amiga - pero ven, no vale la pena detenerse en él (mirada asesina xD), sigamos a mi habitación. Y Sango o pudo hacer nada más que contener su risa con una sonrisa disimulada, en verdad le causaba mucha gracia la relación entre los dos.

--------

Miroku había escuchado entrar a Kagome, y al salir de la ducha, se vistió y fue a la habitación de la chica para pedirle algo.

- Señorita Kagome, qué me dice si hoy si me acompa... - se interrumpió cuando vió a Sango conersando con Kagome sentadas en la cama.

- !Sango! - exclamó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- !Tú! - la expresión de Sango cambió drásticamente a una de enojo. Por supuesto, Kagome no entendía nada, pero decidió no intervenir... por la expresión de su amiga, al parecer se venía una ola de furia.

- Mi querida Sango!qué agradable sorpresa!

- Qué va a ser agradable pervertido!

- Emmm... disculpen que interrumpa pero veo que ya se conocen... ¿puedo preguntar cómo? - dijo Kagome, muy confundida.

- Sango es el ángel que ilumina mis clases de medicina!

- Y este mujeriego es el causante de todas mis calificaciones deficientes.

- Ah! ¿No me digas que él es tu compañero de banco del que me hablaste?

- Sanguito... en serio le hablaste de mi? me halagas.

- Emm, sí me habló de ti... pero me dijo que eras un sucio pervertido, mujeriego que cada vez que tenías una oportunidad la manoseabas - mencionó Kagome con cierta expresión de asco - !No puedo creer que hayas sido tu! pero... no me coincide la descripción...

- Que no te engañe Kagome, no es nada más que eso ¬¬

- Pero Sanguito... me duele que digas eso de mi - poniéndose melodramático - yo que te trato con tanto cariño.

- Demasiado cariño ¬¬

- Bueno, bueno, me alegra que se conozcan pero por favor no peleen mas si? ' - dijo Kagome, tratando de calmar un poco la cosa. - Dime Miroku qué querías?

- No, no, nada señorita, no se preocupe... dime Sanguito saldrías conmigo hoy?

- Ni en broma ¬¬ - dijo Sango cortadamente.

- Pero Sango... por favor... te prometo controlar mis manos... es que soy débil ante tanta belleza.

Sango se sonrojó levemente ante este comentario, pero no cambió su actitud de enojo.

- Vamos Sango, no seas mala, lo está prometiendo - intervino Kagome.

- Pero Kagome - dijo sango, mirándo a su amiga, implorándole que la ayudara, no que ayudara a Miroku.

- "_Ay Sango, no me mires, así, te estoy ayudando... después me lo vas a agradecer ;)"_ Vayan, vayan. - sonrió Kagome.

- Ay... U.U está bien, - accedió Sango - pero si no cumples tu promesa no esperes llegar de vuelta sano y salvo.

- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo mi querida Sango - dijo él, besándole la mano - ¿qué me dices, nos vamos?

- Anda Sango... después te llamo y terminamos de hablar - le sonrió su amiga.

- Está bien... U.U... adiós Kagome "_Dios... ¿Por qué a mi?"_

_- _Adiós señorita, dijo un muy contento Miroku.

Viendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer Kagome se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Ya no estaba enfadada con él, pero aún así no pretendía mostrarse del todo amable, aún resentía no haberle podido devolver una pesadez después del accidente del pasillo.

Se sentó a un lado de él en el sofá, lo miró, y al verlo incómodo, se sonrió, no sabía por qué pero le producía una satisfacción especial molestarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó él en su clásico tono de mal humor.

- Nada - con una sonrisa inocente - sólo quiero ver la televisión.

- Hay más de una televisión sabias?

- Si, ya lo sé... pero yo quiero ver ésta.

- Ja! como quieras! _"¿ésta? ¿por que ésta?"_

- Dime Inuyasha, no haces otra cosa que ver televisión?

- Qué crees? no puedo ver televisión toda la vida.

- Si ya me parecía que no podías ganarte la vida así... estudias algo?

- Eres realmente entrometida... sí... estudio ingeniería comercial... ¿por qué?

- Curiosidad - le dijo sonriendo.

Pasó un buen rato en silencio hasta que Inuyasha ya no pudo resistirse a preguntarle a Kagome;

- Y tu? ¿Qué estas estudiando?

- Sicología

- Hmp... no vas a ser una buena sicóloga sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Eres demasiado enojona para serlo... probablemente te pongas a gritarle a tus pacientes y terminen peor de lo que estaban cuando vayan a verte.

- Joaajoa... no te preocupes... no soy a así con todo el mundo.

- Me das a entender que te agrado mucho - dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Me encantas - dijo Kagome sonriendo con malicia, levantándose, y encaminándose a su habitación, dejando a un extrañado Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

Continuará...

---------------------------

**Lo sé, pésimo final, pero me están apurando para soltar el pc U.U**

**Ojalá les haya gustado... la verdad es que me costó iluminarme para seguirlo, pero la inspiración es fugaz, asi que aproveché mi segundo de creatividad D. Bueno... ojalá pueda seguir pronto.. no aseguro nada por que mañana voy de visita por unos días a mi ex ciudad :P Temukiin ajoaja ya ya...**

**agradesco millones los reviews y estoy muy contenta que les haya gustado... además acepto gustosa cualquier crítica o sugerencia a la redacción... opinen! xD**

**bueno bueno, me despido y d nuevo grax por los reviews!**

**bye bye **


	4. Solos, tu y yo

- Joaajoa... no te preocupes... no soy a así con todo el mundo.

- Me das a entender que te agrado mucho - dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Me encantas - dijo Kagome sonriendo con malicia, levantándose, y encaminándose a su habitación, dejando a un extrañado Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

-----------------------------------------

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Solos, tú y yo"**

No había nadie más en la casa que ellos dos... y como la sirvienta no iba los fines de semana, no tenían nada que almorzar. Inuyasha no parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, pero Kagome ya comenzaba a sentir hambre, así que fue a la cocina a ver qué podía preparar, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Inuyasha cocinando... Se quedó mirándolo sorprendida desde el umbral de la puerta, e Inuyasha, sin voltear le dijo:

- Qué quieres?

- Yo... venía a preparar algo de comer, pero veo que te me adelantaste...

- Hmph

- Qué cocinas? - preguntó inocente.

- Pescado

- Mmmm... y cocinas para mi también?

- Feh! y por qué tendría que hacerlo? - preguntó él, altanero.

- Por cortesía... soy tu huésped - dijo Kagome, cruzando sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

- Tonta... si hay para ti - murmuró - no podía no dejarte.

- Gracias!.. eres muy amable lo sabías? - se alegró Kagome, mostrándole una gran sonrisa, y acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha. Él se sonrojó, pero aún así no despegó su mirada, ni sus manos de lo que estaba cocinando.

Kagome se dedicó a poner la mesa, y cuando estuvo todo listo, se sentaron a comer, frente a frente.

- Dime Inuyasha... desde cuándo cocinas? esto está delicioso.

- No lo recuerdo... supongo que desde que murieron mis padres, como Sesshoumaru comenzó a trabajar, siempre me quedaba solo en casa.

- Oh, lo siento... no sabía que tus padres habían muerto - se lamentó Kagome.

- No importa, fue hace mucho tiempo. - dijo él despreocupadamente, comiendo otro bocado de pescado.

- Preguntaba porque cocinas realmente bien - regalándole una sonrisa.

- Feh! no molestes

- Es en serio, no es tan difícil aceptar un cumplido de buena manera sabes?

- No te pedí que lo hicieras tampoco...

- Ya, no importa U.U... oye, y Sesshoumaru a qué se dedica?... digo, por que nunca lo veo en casa.

- Negocios, maneja la empresa inmobiliaria de mi padre.

- Ah.. ya veo "_pero eso no es para pasarse toda la vida fuera de casa...mmm"_

- Pero él se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de su novia, Kagura, y ya estaban pensando en irse a vivir juntos.

- Y tú que harás.

- Nada... me quedaré aquí con Miroku, mejor si Sesshoumaru no vuelve más.

Inuyasha había terminado de comer, y llevó su plato al lavadero, junto con el de Kagome, quien también había terminado. A ella le había extrañado tanta amabilidad de su parte, pero supuso que no lo conocía bien todavía como para juzgarlo correctamente... hasta el momento sólo tenía impresiones de él.

- Deja, yo los lavo... - Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha, quien se disponía a lavar los platos recién utilizados.

Él se apartó dejando pasar a Kagome, sin decir nada, pero se quedó observándola un momento. "_su parecido con Kikyo... termina en su apariencia... en el resto, son realmente distintas_" pensó Inuyasha, ya que esa actitud servicial y bondadosa era única de Kagome.

- ¿Qué sucede? nunca habías visto a alguien lavar los platos? - se burló Kagome, quien podía sentir cómo esos dorados ojos la detallaban, lo que la hacía ponerse un poco nerviosa.

- No... yo... Feh¿tu qué sabes? - reaccionó -... me voy a ver televisión, y no molestes!

Salió de la cocina con enfado y las mejillas entintadas de rojo... Kagome se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándola... se sentía muy estúpido y avergonzado, pero le costaba despegar sus ojos de la chica, era algo extraño. Fue hasta su habitación y se tiró pesadamente sobre la cama, esa chica realmente le turbaba, no podía tomar una actitud normal frente a ella. Pensaba en todo esto cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta...

- ¿Qué quieres Kagome?

- Emm... puedo pasar? - dijo Kagome tímidamente.

- Pasa - ella entró - qué quieres?

- Es que estoy aburrida

- Y?... qué tengo yo que ver con eso?

- Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a alguna parte, a divertirnos - sonrió.

- Como molestas... - dijo él, dándole la espalda, ocultando su sonrojo - y... a dónde quieres ir?

- Mmmm pues, podríamos ir al cine, o al parque de diversiones, qué te parece?

- "_Una cita?_" Emm... supongo que si... no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Qué bien! - dijo ella emocionada - que dices, nos vamos?... iré por mi bolso.

Kagome fue hasta su habitación por su chaqueta y su bolso, y al volver encontró a Inuyasha esperándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Kagome, al verlo ahí, sintió algo extraño... durante una fracción de segundo sintió una leve corriente eléctrica que recorrió fugazmente su espina dorsal y la hizo estremecerse un poco. Fue extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia y dedicarse a pasar bien el día y a conocer un poco más a su acompañante.

Decidieron ir al parque de diversiones, y ahí se pasaron toda la tarde, como una verdadera cita. Subieron a todos las atracciones del parque, compraron algodones de azúcar, y cuando ya atardecía subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, en un pequeño compartimiento, como todos unos novios.

A pesar de que la situación se podría haber prestado para nerviosismo entre ellos, ya llevaban juntos todo el día, y lo tomaron con mucha naturalidad, y Kagome estaba particularmente sorprendida por la actitud de Inuyasha... ya no mostraba esa indiferencia ante todo, de hecho, se veía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, y mostraba un semblante alegre y relajado "_eso es un avance" _pensó Kagome. Cuando el carro de ellos iba cerca de la cima, Kagome se percató del silencio que los había invadido durante todos esos minutos, mientras ella se sumergía en sus pensamientos, durante los cuales, observaba fijamente el paisaje por la ventana de su derecha. Giró para observar a Inuyasha, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando... ¿Por cuanto tiempo, ella realmente se había perdido en su mente, y no tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se dijeron la última palabra... por primera vez en la jornada comenzó a ponerse nerviosa con la presencia del chico tan cerca suyo, observándola... sus mejillas se coloraron de un leve color rojo, pero no pasó inadvertido para su acompañante.

- ¿En qué pensabas? - preguntó él, tranquilo.

- ah?... emm... nada importante...

- Tiene que haber tenido importancia... llevas cinco minutos pegada a esa ventana...

Kagome se sonrojó más ante este comentario... así que sí la había estado observando "_!Qué vergüenza!". _

- No es nada, ya te dije... - dijo aún más nerviosa.

- Si no fuera nada... - comenzó Inuyasha con un brillo en su mirada, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome - no estarías tan roja - su mirada se posó peligrosamente en los labios de la chica, lo estaban llamando... pero él no era la clase de chico que se aprovecharía de la situación indefensa de Kagome, sólo quería... "_molestarla un poco, nada más_" se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagome no supo qué responderle, sólo podía pensar en lo cerca que estaba Inuyasha y en lo indefensa que se sentía... miró sus dorados ojos, denotaban deseo. Encerrados ahí, ella estaba realmente a su merced, pero ese pensamiento no la asustó. Inuyasha seguía acercándosele... la distancia se acortaba demasiado, Kagome sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y casi da un brinco cuando la mano del chico se acercó con ternura a su mejilla derecha, sintió sus dedos sobre su sonrojada piel, pero muy rápido esa mano se alejó, al igual que su dueño, quien ya estaba de vuelta en su asiento mirando divertido a Kagome, quien aún mostraba su rostro sonrojado y una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto... el chico sonrió con malicia;

- Pide un deseo - le dijo, acercándole su mano, mostrándole lo que le había sacado de la mejilla, era una pestaña, y la apretó entre su pulgar y su índice - vamos!.

- Qué... eh... -la chica aún estaba un poco desorientada, aún así pensó "_qué pido?...mmm... que... que Inuyasha y yo... no!... que..._"

- Listo?... arriba o abajo?

Kagome no había terminado de pedir su deseo, pero prefirió dejarlo así, después de todo era sólo un juego.

- Abajo - dijo con seguridad.

- Tonta... es muy poco probable que quede abajo... siempre es arri... - pero no terminó de hablar, pues separó sus dedos y ahí estaba la pestaña... abajo en su pulgar - vaya!... eres afortunada... la verdad es que estas cosas a mi, no me resultan - sonrió.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, recuperando su calma y su ritmo cardíaco normal "_es muy infantil para haber tratado de hacerme otra cosa_" pensó aliviada...

Después de ese pequeño "incidente", como lo clasificó Kagome no surgieron mayores roces entre ellos, el resto del 'viaje' lo pasaron conversando más casualmente, y una vez abajo de la rueda, decidieron irse a casa, pues comenzaba a oscurecer.

- ¿Qué dices, nos vamos? - preguntó Inuyasha.

- Si, ya se está haciendo tarde. Pero dime... ¿qué te parece si primero pasamos a comer algo a alguna parte? en casa tendríamos que cocinar algo... y la verdad es que muero de hambre - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Está bien.. supongo, yo también tengo hambre... - respondió el, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza.

- Qué bien!... ¿qué te parece pizza? - preguntó contenta.

- Si, lo que quieras... _"lo que quieras linda"_

Así fueron a la pizzería... pidieron su orden y se sentaron nuevamente uno frente al otro a esperar por su cena. Kagome se veía realmente contenta _"parece estar siempre alegre... así sonriendo se ve muy linda..."_ pensó Inuyasha sonriéndole a la chica, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando otro sorbo de su soda.

- Oye Inuyasha...

- Mm?

- ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Miroku?

- No lo sé... de toda la vida supongo... nuestros padres eran muy amigos... por que?

- Pues, porque hoy acabo de enterarme de que mi amiga Sango y él también se conocían... es pequeño el mundo ¿no crees?

- Oye, pero él y tu amiga no son nada cierto?

- Bueno, son compañeros de clase en la universidad, pero que yo sepa, nada mas que eso... por qué tan preocupado?

- Dile a tu amiga que se vaya con cuidado con él... es realmente molesto... se podría decir que... no respeta mucho la privacidad de las chicas, no se si entiendes - suspiró - digamos que es un pervertido.

- Pensé que era tu amigo - dijo ella con un rostro reprochante.

- Lo es! - se defendió Inuyasha - pero eso no quita que sea un pervertido.

- Mmm... todos dicen eso, pero la verdad es que conmigo se ha portado muy bien... mejor que tú incluso - ante este comentario Inuyasha frunció el ceño , pero la dejó continuar - en todo caso no hay por qué preocuparse por Sango, se podría decir que sabe defenderse muy bien ', no creo que tenga problemas.

- Se nota que aún no lo conoces - dijo Inuyasha con resignación, sorbiendo lo último de su refresco...

- No puede ser tan malo - dijo ella, no muy convencida.

- Oh.. si puede!... créeme.

- Bien, tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos, antes de eso... no voy a cambiar de opinión. Pero no hablemos más de él... dime, cómo lo has pasado hoy? - le sonrió.

- Mmm... bien supongo - dijo tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, no se iba a permitir darle la satisfacción de pensar que le había encantado su 'cita', lo cual era cierto, pero no iba a admitirlo...

- Qué bien... porque yo lo pasé de maravillas!... hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel parque... te agradezco que me hayas acompañado Inuyasha.

- Hmph... no molestes... yo también me aburría en casa... no te hagas muchas ilusiones - murmuró.

- Joajaja, lo sé, lo sé... "_sé que te gustó salir conmigo, no puedes ocultármelo_" - le sonrió.

Continuará...

---------------

**Qué tal!**

**Capítulo hecho con mucho esfuerzo, tuve que exprimirme el seso para que salieran las ideas... no estoy totalmente conforme pero supongo que es lo mejor que pude hacer :P espero que les guste, la verdad a mi no me convence pero en fin, ya está.**

**;) Au revoir!**


	5. Sentimientos nacientes

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Sentimientos nacientes"**

Iban camino a casa por las pequeñas calles del sector residencial de Tokio, por la que aún circulaba gran cantidad de gente regresando a sus casas después el trabajo. Los cubría el manto nocturno, atenuado por la luz de los faroles que opacaba el brillo de las lejanas estrellas, semi cubiertas por las delgadas nubes de otoño.

Una brisa suave, pero muy fría acariciaba los cabellos de los dos jóvenes, jugueteando y revolviendo sus hebras a cada soplido.

No se decían nada... aquel silencio no necesitaba palabras para decir como se sentían, los dos estaban muy a gusto con la compañía del otro... no se lo habían dicho, pero ambos lo sabían bien.

Después de tanto silencio, Kagome comenzó a incomodarse un poco. Estaba recapitulando los sucesos del día, sin poder dejar de recordar, especialmente, el episodio de la rueda de la fortuna. Se había sentido peculiarmente vulnerable... casi deseada... pero le desilusionaba un poco pensar que eso era sólo su imaginación... Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella... "_De todas formas por que tendría que hacerlo?... yo no siento nada por él... Creo... No debería preocuparme por esas estupideces, es imposible... sólo nos conocemos desde hace un par de días". _Eso era muy cierto, pero la verdad es que ella sentía conocerlo de toda la vida... una extraña conexión se había creado entre ambos desde que se vieron por primera vez... e Inuyasha también lo había sentido... pero no iba a aceptarse ser tan sentimental... no señor...

- Crees que Sango y Miroku hayan regresado ya? - preguntó Kagome, en parte por curiosidad y en parte para romper aquel silencio que comenzaba a hacérsele muy incómodo. La pregunta sacó a Inuyasha de su estado de distraído pensamiento, haciéndole reaccionar.

- Emmm... no lo sé... eso dependerá de qué tipo de chica sea tu amiga... - dijo distraídamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?

- Feh! tu sabes!

- Bueno... si es lo que estoy pensando es imposible que pase... Sango jamás se dejaría...

- Si tu dices...

- Es capaz de dejar inconsciente a la persona que trate de aprovecharse de ella... he sido testigo de eso...

- En ese caso es muy probable que ya hayan regresado, por lo menos Miroku.

- Si... Sango debe haberse ido a su casa... no quedamos en que regresara.

- Y por que te preocupa tanto? - comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa un tanto pícara - ¿Te da miedo quedarte sola conmigo?

- Por supuesto que no tonto - dijo, un tanto nerviosa y con poca convicción - sólo tenía curiosidad.

- Pues porque a mi si me da miedo quedarme contigo. Podrías ser una peligrosa psicópata... - dijo riendo.

- Creo que yo soy la que corro más peligro aquí... incluso si fuera yo la psicópata - Kagome fingió enojo ante el comentario, pero estaba muy contenta de conocer las distintas facetas de su compañero, no sólo aquel Inuyasha arrogante e indiferente, sino también al Inuyasha alegre, juguetón... al serio, al romántico... bueno... era cierto, quería conocerle esa faceta... tenía que admitirlo.

Así, bromeando y riéndose el uno del otro, siguieron el resto del camino, y al llegar a la casa, parados en el pórtico, Kagome recordó que tenía que pedirle una copia de la llave.

- Oye Inuyasha... lo había olvidado, pero voy a necesitar una copia de la llave...

- ¿Qué? - dijo asustándose - ¿Tu no traes llaves?

- Um... no... nadie me ha dado copia... ¿Cómo pretendes que las traiga?

Inuyasha se golpeó la frente.

- No me digas que tú tampoco tienes llaves... ¿cómo es posible? ¿vives aquí no?

- !Claro, pero pensé que tú habías sacado mi copia!... no estaba donde que siempre la dejo...

- Espera... - tocó el timbre con insistencia - por favor que Miroku o Sesshoumaru hayan llegado...

- Sesshoumaru, imposible... los domingos se pasa todo el día en casa de Kagura, y Miroku probablemente haya ido a dejar a Sango hasta su casa.

Nadie abría, así que Kagome tuvo que aceptar la tesis de Inuyasha y resignarse a esperar a Miroku, con lo que no estaba muy contenta, pues el viento le tenía muy heladas las manos, y comenzaban a helársele también los pies.

- ¿Y cómo es posible que salieras sin llaves?... era bastante obvio que yo no tenía.

- Ya no molestes, te dije que no estaban donde siempre las dejo, por eso pensé que tú las tenías.

- Tendrías que haber preguntado entonces!

- Alguien las sacó, ya te dije!... pensé que eras tú porque todos los demás tienen llaves... excepto Miroku que las perdió la semana pasa... – se interrumpió de repente, cambiando su expresión a una de profundo enfado - erwrrr ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota!...

Kagome soltó un suspiro de resignación. Y después de un pequeño silencio dijo;

- Bueno... supongo que tendremos que esperarlo - se sentó en el peldaño de la entrada, e Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

- Maldito...

- No sigas refunfuñando... de nada nos sirve enojarnos más... - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndola estremecerse un poco... cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada - dijo frotándose las manos - sólo tengo frío.

De pronto sintió la mano de Inuyasha sobre su hombro, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, y luego rodeándola con sus dos brazos, en el calor de su pecho. Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate... tan rápido y tan repentinamente había terminado en su pecho... abrigada por sus protectores brazos, respirando su intrigante aroma... abrazándolo... La chica no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero quería ver el rostro de Inuyasha... el estaría tan turbado como ella?... tampoco se atrevió a decir nada... por miedo a que sus palabras pudieran romper ese abrazo... sentía una creciente necesidad de que durara para siempre...

Inuyasha por su parte... estaba sorprendido por su propio atrevimiento... el abrazarla fue un impulso que cruzó fugazmente por su mente, no podía creer que en verdad lo había hecho... pero tampoco quería soltarla... algo le impedía querer separarse de ella...

La miró con disimulo... sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, y sus ojos se paseaban nerviosos por el patio delantero de la casa... estaba igual de nerviosa que él... eso lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco, para poder pensar en qué excusa inventar para evitarse explicaciones por su repentina y atrevida acción.

- Inuyasha... - comenzó Kagome, nerviosa, sin saber con qué continuar...

- Estás mejor así o no? - la interrumpió, con un tono fingido de enojo.

- Si... si...

- Entonces no molestes... - colorándosele las mejillas de rojo.

Así permanecieron mucho rato, hasta que el mágico momento fue roto por un sonriente Miroku acercándoseles. Al advertir su presencia, Inuyasha soltó bruscamente a Kagome, volteando hacia el lado opuesto a la chica y sonrojándose aún más. Ella por su parte, aún desconcertada, se preguntaba si Miroku los había visto o no, y rogaba al cielo que el chico hubiese estado lo suficientemente lejos para no distinguirlos claramente.

Miroku por su parte traía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, un paso distraído y expresión soñadora… estaba demasiado ocupado recordando y fantaseando con su preciosa Sango para haberse fijado en los dos chicos que, ahora de pie, esperaban en la puerta de entrada, dirigiéndole una mirada no muy amigable. Al ver sus rostros comprendió la situación, y el por qué de su enfado.

- Eh, chicos, cómo estuvo su cita?

- Nosotros no estábamos en ninguna cita, idiota – gruño Inuyasha, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

- Pues si no hubieran salido juntos, no estarían los dos esperando que llegara para abrir la puerta – sonrió con cierto atisbo de malicia.

- ¡Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado que te llevabas mis llaves! – Inuyasha intentaba desviar la conversación hacia el tema del error de Miroku, para evitar contestar la pregunta de la "cita".

- Claro que te las pedí tonto, y tu mismo me autorizaste a sacarlas… que hayas estado muy ocupado pensando en la señorita Kagome como para prestar atención a lo que te decía, es tu problema Inuyasha.

Inuyasha simplemente enrojeció, ni siquiera se molesto en contradecirlo… pues en el fondo tenía razón… ni siquiera lo había escuchado por haber estado pensando… "_en cosas_" pensó, negándose a si mismo que era en Kagome… como siempre…

Kagome, por su parte, estaba un tanto desconcertada por esta revelación, aunque ya no confiara plenamente en la palabra de Miroku, la reacción de Inuyasha le decía todo. Pero, por un extraño sentimiento de compasión hacia el sufrimiento interno de Inuyasha (comprendía su batalla interna de mantener su orgullo y superioridad ante todo, y de permitirse ser alegre y disfrutar las cosas cuando estaba con Kagome) la chica decidió intervenir.

- Bueno... podrías abrir la puerta ya? llevamos un buen rato congelándonos aquí afuera.

- Oh, si! disculpe señorita, es que voy muy distraído.

- Umm... parece que les fue bien esta noche - preguntó divertida.

- Mmm... tratándose de Sango, pues podría decir que logré algo - contestó con una sonrisa soñadora.

- Podemos entrar de una vez? - gruño Inuyasha, impaciente por escapar rápido de esa incómoda situación.

Inuyasha y Miroku siguieron discutiendo mientras entraban a la casa, seguidos por una suspirante Kagome, cansada de oírlos discutir.

Una vez adentro, la chica se dirigió a su habitación a dejar su abrigo y su bolso, y al ver sus libros sobre el escritorio recordó que al día siguiente tendría un examen y debía estudiar, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento... muchas cosas rondaban por su mente distrayéndola, además había estudiado el día anterior, y aunque no le había servido de mucho, consideró que era suficiente para, por lo menos, aprobar el examen.

Debía mantener sus notas igual de altas que antes, o su madre la llevaría de vuelta a casa, y eso era precisamente lo que menos quería en ese momento... pero esa había sido la condición para poder mudarse... simplemente debía cumplir.

Inuyasha, por su parte, iba camino a la sala a ver televisión cuando recordó que al día siguiente tenía clases... claro, en una situación normal no le habría preocupado, pues iba tarde mal y nunca a clases, y nunca llegaba a la hora. Pero esta vez había algo distinto, tenía una urgencia por cumplir con sus estudios que jamás en su vida había sentido... tenía la necesidad de mostrarse un hombre responsable y culto, pero ¿para qué?... o más bien, ¿para quién?... acaso era para que Kagome tuviera una buena impresión de él? Eso era absurdo... pero a pesar de pensar que era una estupidez, e intentar borrar de su mente la tonta idea de cumplir con sus obligaciones estudiantiles... esa necesidad de hacerlo no desaparecía, y se maldijo mentalmente por eso mientras caminaba hacia su habitación a poner el despertador a la hora.


	6. Problemas domésticos

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 6**

**Problemas domésticos**

Al salir nuevamente de su habitación, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, casi sin pensarlo; pero estaba vacía "_extraño_" pensó... ya que esperaba encontrar allí a Inuyasha, haciendo alarde de su pereza. Pero no se veía por esos lados... en ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer. Bien, se suponía que debía estudiar... pero al parecer Inuyasha le había pegado la pereza, y de verdad no quería hacerlo en ese momento... aunque después lo lamentaría, y lo sabía muy bien (nos pasa a todos o no? xD... mm kisas solo a mi).

Decidió matar el tiempo dándose un baño... luego se iría a acostar y si su ánimo estaba mejor para ese entonces, repasaría la materia acostada antes de dormirse... o más bien para dormirse.

Al salir del baño, luego de su agradable y largo baño divisó por entre la puerta de la habitación más próxima (sip, esa misma xD) a Inuyasha, sentado en su escritorio... revolviendo algunas cosas y...¿estudiando?... No era una acción que se asociara a su personalidad, o al menos a lo que Kagome conocía de él, y entonces; además de sorprendida, se sintió una mala persona. Retomó el camino a su habitación, extrañada por su actitud ... ella siempre había sido una chica hacendosa... es más era una de sus más grandes virtudes, y una de las más alabadas por sus compañeras y su madre, le sorprendía haber querido omitir el estudio... !era una prueba importante! _"!tengo que estudiar!diablos, ¿en qué estaba pensando! definitivamente me está afectando el juntarme con Inuyasha..._", y con ese urgente pensamiento se apresuró a sacar sus libros y sus apuntes y comenzar sus ejercicios de repaso y memorización; aun más enfadada consigo misma por haberlo dejado para ultima hora, otra de las cosas que detestaba con su alma.

-------------

En toda la casa no se escuchaban más ruidos que el rasgar de los lápices sobre el papel, y el revuelo de las hojas al cambiar de página. Eran al rededor de las 11:30pm y todos los habitantes estaban cada uno en su habitación.

Lo que a Kagome le había parecido ver haciendo a Inuyasha unas horas atrás, no era estudiando como ella pensó, y lo que la motivó a aplicarse ella también; él solo ordenaba un poco su escritorio en busca de sus cuadernos... que aparentemente estaban perdidos, pues no iba a clases desde hacían más o menos tres semanas. Una vez que los encontró los metió en su mochila y se tiró pesadamente sobre la cama a pensar un poco en el día que había tenido... un día completo a solas con Kagome... Y por más que lo pensara, no encontraba una mejor manera de pasar el día... con que fuera con ella a su lado bastaba, y hasta él mismo se extrañó de su sinceridad... pero era verdaderamente imposible negárselo a su corazón. Y vagando en sus pensamientos... debatiéndose su mente con su corazón; fue como se quedó dormido, sin siquiera meterse en la cama.

Al rededor de las 7:50am abrió nuevamente los ojos, pesada y lentamente. Estiró con pereza su mano hacia el velador, y cuando por fin dio con el despertador, lo apagó torpemente. Aun veía borroso, y por más que restregaba sus ojos con sus puños, no conseguía mantener los párpados abiertos durante mucho tiempo.

Así, medio ciego como estaba, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría. Entró casi sin mirar, largó la llave y comenzó a echarse el agua en la cara y en los ojos. Escuchaba agua correr... mucha para ser sólo del lavamanos, pero como aun no estaba del todo despierto, no asimiló el sonido con su origen más probable; la ducha.

-----------------------

El agua caía fuertemente sobre su piel, mientras terminaba de quitarse los restos de acondicionador del cabello. Le gustaba ducharse con el agua fuerte y muy caliente, que ejerciera presión sobre su cuerpo al tocarla. Pero de pronto la presión disminuyó, y bastante... eso, por lo menos en su casa, pasaba cuando alguien más estaba usando agua en el baño "_pero no puede ser... estoy segura de haberle puesto cerrojo a la puerta_". Se asomó por un hueco de la cortina de baño, y entre todo el vapor vio a Inuyasha... usando el agua...

De pronto le entraron ganas de matarle, y apretando los puños le gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. El aludido en cuestión, pegó un salto quedando arrimado a la puerta, acompañado por un grito de sorpresa. Oh, eso era suficiente para despertarlo y hacerlo caer en la cuenta de cuál era el origen del sonido de tanta agua cayendo.

Unos segundos después, cuando se hubo recuperado del susto, miró detalladamente a la chica. Estaba tapándose con la cortina, pero por el costado de ésta se asomaban las suaves curvas de su cintura y sus caderas... su cabello estilaba, y pequeñas gotas cristalinas de agua resbalaban con lentitud por todo lo visible de su piel. El vapor le agregaba a la escena un toque de cierto misterio, revolviéndose por todo el baño, y añadiéndole un velo a la imagen de la chica, haciéndola ver irrealmente hermosa.

Probablemente era el sueño, pero por un segundo Inuyasha tuvo la estúpida idea (así la clasificó él después) de que la chica frente a sus ojos, era un ángel... claramente era Kagome, pero convertida en ángel...

Ella misma lo hizo volver a la realidad de otro grito, logrando que Inuyasha se fijara en su sonrosado y enojado rostro, lo que lo hizo prepararse para lo peor.

- ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí pervertido! - gritó Kagome, ruborizándose aún más, mitad por el enojo y mitad por haberse dado cuenta de la forma en que Inuyasha la miraba.

- Kagome? - interrogó él, aún un tanto desorientado y asustado.

- ¡¿Acaso tienes a otra mujer en tu casa idiota! ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, y si no te vas de aquí inmediatamente, tú dejarás de ser tú!

- Feh! ¡Como si alguien quisiera espiarte!no mereces el esfuerzo! - le gritó en respuesta, recuperando un poco la compostura, pero sin encontrar argumentos para defenderse.

- Uno.. dos... - comenzó Kagome, aún roja de ira, y dispuesta a salir, así mojada y desnuda a golpearlo tan fuerte que quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Ya, ya no molestes...! - fue lo último que Kagome logró escucharle antes de que saliera y volviera a cerrar la puerta.

Pero el muy idiota había olvidado cerrar la llave del agua, y se acordó de eso cuando ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces -sin pensarlo, realmente- volvió al baño, y abriendo con cautela la puerta, esperando que Kagome no se diera cuenta, estiró su brazo hacia el lavamanos para cerrar la llave, pero en vez de tocar el frío metal de ésta, sus dedos llegaron a parar sobre algo cálido, muy suave y húmedo... no; más que húmedo, mojado.

---------------

Cuando Inuyasha salió del baño, Kagome se dispuso a seguir con su deliciosa ducha, pero el agua seguía saliendo con muy poca presión. Se asomó nuevamente a ver el lavamanos y el agua fría seguía corriendo. Maldijo con fuertes juramentos, y por lo menos unas veinte veces a Inuyasha en su mente mientras salía, así empapada, de la ducha para cerrar de una vez por todas la maldita llave. Acababa de cortar el paso del agua cuando de pronto sintió en un costado el contacto de una mano sobre su cintura. Asustada, volteó rápidamente su mirada hacia la puerta, y ahí vio a Inuyasha... con la puerta a medio abrir y con un brazo estirado hacia ella.

Eso fue definitivamente la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

--------------

En la cocina, Miroku y Sesshoumaru reían silenciosamente escuchando los gritos provenientes del baño, mientras terminaban su desayuno. Ya tenían bien claro qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y decidieron que era mejor no intervenir... Miroku se sintió algo culpable por no haberle advertido un pequeño detalle sobre la casa a Kagome, pero después de todo, Sesshoumaru le había encargado el recibimiento a Inuyasha, así que más bien era su culpa... y ahora sufría las consecuencias, de la peor manera.

---------------

Fue tal la bofetada que Kagome le propinó, que el sonido se propagó por toda la casa... además el hecho de que hubiera agua de por medio, la hacía aún más dolorosa.

Inuyasha aún seguía con la cabeza ladeada por el golpe... tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Kagome, por su parte, ardía de furia, mientras buscaba desesperadamente su toalla para cubrirse un poco... una vez que la encontró, se tapó como pudo, sujetándola sobre su pecho... ya que lamentablemente era un poco pequeña para envolverse en ella. Eso fue lo que Inuyasha logró ver una vez recuperado, y sobándose la mejilla. Esa chica le provocaba tantas cosas... y en ese momento la tenía a pocos centímetros, completamente mojada y cubriéndose solo lo necesario con una toalla... su figura se adivinaba por el contorno de ésta... alucinándolo. Pero su rostro, sonrojado y húmedo, mostraba claramente su furia... en sus ojos ardía la ira... Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva... y esperar lo peor.

Kagome estaba tan enojada que no le salían las palabras... ya había hecho lo que su impulso de rabia le exigía... la bofetada había logrado aplacar un poco su enojo... y ahora que se comenzaba a calmar, recordó que seguía desnuda, mojada y al frente de un hombre... y no de cualquier hombre.

Su rabia fue reemplazada rápidamente por el pudor, y se le secó la boca buscando las palabras para terminar esa embarazosa situación. La verdad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar... no sabía si debía seguir enojada y sacarlo del baño a gritos otra vez, o correr a esconderse detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Se decidió por la primera alternativa, y cuando abría la boca para soltar nuevamente una sarta de palabras insultantes y gritos para sacar a Inuyasha del baño... se vio impedida por unos suaves y cálidos labios acariciando dulcemente su boca... y una mano posada con dulzura bajo su barbilla, levantando levemente su rostro.

Sus ojos, aún desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, comenzaban a cerrarse... cediendo a la calidez de aquel beso, correspondiéndole con la misma ternura... mezclando sus alientos, envolviéndose por el vapor... acercando levemente su cuerpo al de Inuyasha.

Pasados varios segundos de evidente deleite de ambos, sus labios se separaron suave y lentamente... abriendo ambos sus ojos, para posarse sobre los del otro. Los de Kagome denotaban interrogante confusión... los ambarinos, nada más que ternura... pero cambiaron rápidamente a algo que Kagome notó como miedo... alejándose presurosamente, y perdiéndose de vista detrás de la puerta.

Inuyasha se metió rápidamente en su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta y respirando con dificultad... no podía creer lo que había hecho... no se podía creer tal atrevimiento viniendo de él... fue movido por un impulso, un imperioso deseo de probar sus labios, ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba haciendo cuando se acercó a la chica. Él no solía ser así... no era su costumbre llegar y besar así a una chica... menos a ESA chica, seguramente debía estar odiándolo en ese momento. Y quizás ya nunca más volvería a ser amable y tierna con él... quizás después de eso quisiera evitarlo... incluso irse de la casa... vaya que lo había estropeado... justo cuando comenzaban a llevarse bien tenía que precipitarse de esa manera... "_soy un idiota_" pensó. Pero luego de tranquilizarse un poco, determinó que sus preocupaciones aceleradamente estúpidas no estaban firmemente fundamentadas, pues, por la forma que Kagome le había correspondido la deseosa caricia de sus labios, no daba cabida para pensar que le había desagradado... probablemente lo había disfrutado de la misma manera que él... y con esa esperanza decidió seguir intentándolo... aunque teniendo la precaución de irse despacio y con cautela. Ya no podía negárselo más... definitivamente esa chica lo había cautivado de muchas maneras; su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón.

-------------------------

Después de haberse entregado tan fácilmente a la delicia de los labios de Inuyasha... el haberse separado de ellos la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, sumiéndola en un espiral de confusión, que tomó aun más velocidad al ver esa inconfundible expresión de temor en el rostro del chico. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?. Primero la besaba con tal ternura y afecto elevándola a lo más alto de su conciencia, provocándole una sensación de casi irreal deseo; y luego se marchaba con urgencia sin decir ni una palabra... sin explicar nada... dejándola sola, mojada, confundida, y con un palpitante deseo insatisfecho en su boca de seguir saboreando sus labios.

Pasados por lo menos tres minutos, logró reaccionar a su estado de estupefacto anhelo y comenzó a secarse y vestirse, y luego de haberse secado y arreglado el cabello en una cola alta, salió insegura y lentamente del baño... deseando con todo su ser no encontrarse con nadie en el camino que pudiera descifrar su expresión de turbación y anhelante carencia... expresión que no lograba borrar de su rostro, pues mientras no lograra borrar aquel delirantemente exquisito beso de su mente y de sus labios, esa expresión no se iría de su rostro.

Al llegar a su habitación, tiró rápidamente sus cosas sobre la cama y tomó su mochila para irse lo más rápido posible a la universidad, porque además de estar un poco corta de tiempo para llegar, deseaba escapar lo más pronto posible de ahí.

No era que no le hubiera gustado el beso... no era que no le atrajera Inuyasha, pero sentía un creciente pánico al pensar en lo que comenzaba a sentir por él... no podía permitirse esa satisfacción después de todo lo que sufrió por Houyo. No podía volver a vivir eso, y por eso estaba evitando a Inuyasha... pues si volvía a verlo a solas, probablemente no se resistiría al deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con frenesí, no por lo menos si volvían a encontrarse solos, y en una situación tan compleja... por no decir íntima.

Esa era la razón de su miedo a encontrárselo... no podría ser otra... no podría no haberle gustado aquel beso... no podría haber evitado fijarse en él... y al paso que iban, probablemente tampoco podría evitar enamorarse de él...

Cuando se asomó temerosamente a la cocina, descubrió con alivio que Inuyasha no estaba ahí... no parecía estar en ningún otro lugar de la casa, así que Kagome supuso que ya se había ido a clases. Se disponía a tomar un desayuno rápido, pero cuando vio el reloj de la cocina descubrió que ya era muy tarde... si no salía en los próximos treinta segundos, no alcanzaría a llegar a la hora. Se despidió apresuradamente de Miroku, que aún estaba en la cocina.

- Adiós Miroku, nos vemos después - se despidió mientras tomaba nuevamente su mochila y salía con prisa de la cocina.

- Hasta pronto señorita Kagome - le respondió con una sonrisa - ah! y Sesshoumaru me encargó que le dijera que el cerrojo de la puerta del baño no sirve... aunque probablemente ya se haya dado cuenta - dijo con una expresión indescifrable para Kagome, pero que al parecer incluía una mezcla de diversión y de morboso deleite - Mostrarle la casa y contarle sobre esos pequeños detalles era tarea de Inuyasha, pero al parecer no la cumplió... bueno, así es él... ojalá no le haya causado problemas - terminó con una abierta sonrisa.

Kagome comprendió inmediatamente que ellos ya se habían enterado del incidente del baño... probablemente por el griterío... aunque dudaba que supieran lo que pasó después, lo que le alivió un poco, pues sería realmente embarazoso que se enteraran de aquel 'detalle'.

Y así, con una marcada expresión de resignación y algo de enfado en sus ojos, esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de reanudar su camino a la puerta de calle.

- Gracias Miroku, pero me habría servido aun poco antes.

- No lo dudo... - sonrió - pero como ya le dije, era tarea de Inuyasha... puede desquitarse con él cuando lo vea si quiere.

- Gracias, pero no gracias... ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Kagome salió caminando a paso largo y ligero... estaba levemente atrasada, pero si caminaba rápido podría llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús...

------------------------------

Al lograr pacificar un poco el latir de su corazón, Inuyasha tomó sus cosas, y salió con prisa de su habitación, con cuidado de no encontrarse con Kagome, dirigiéndose sigilosamente al patio trasero a sacar su motocicleta.

Deseaba volver a ver a la chica... volver a besarla, pero temía que le exigiera explicaciones, que era probablemente lo que debía desear después de haber recibido tal atrevimiento de parte de él. Temía tener que dárselas por el simple motivo de que no las tenía... no tenía explicación racional en su cerebro de lo que estaba exigiéndole el corazón, y sentía que aún era muy pronto para determinar que estaba enamorado, demasiado pronto, sólo la conocía de hace un par de días. Además sentía miedo... miedo de las sensaciones y sentimientos que la chica evocaba, miedo de sus reacciones, de sus propios arrebatos de irracionalidad.

Con Kikyo había sido muy diferente, ella no le provocaba esa imperiosa necesidad de sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya, el casi palpitante deseo de poseer sus labios, eso era único... sólo Kagome lograba ese efecto en él... y temía con todo su corazón que ella no sintiera lo mismo... un temor infundado que lo atormentaba, otra sensación que jamás antes había experimentado...

Continuará...

----------------------------------------

**Umm... capítulo quizás demasiado romántico, es que hoy andaba inspirada... no sé como más describirlo, y tampoco sé por qué.**

**Quizás también esté un poco melancólica :P pero se me pasará xD**

**Ia aora si, xD contenta del resultado de mi inspiración... me sorprende a mi misma escribir estas cosas... y cuando lo leo no me convenzo de que hayan salido de mi xD kisas algo me posee no c **

**iap diganme sus opiniones ; ) bien saben que son siempre bienvenidas **

**y eso xD**

**Este cap fue escrito hoy, lunes 24 de Julio xD... y probablemente vaya a ser publicado mucho después... porque ya oficialmente no tengo internet /**

**así que espero poder conectarme en otra parte luego para poder subirlo **

**au revoir!**


	7. Costados y acostados

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Costados y acostados"**

Tras sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar sus pensamientos Inuyasha puso su mochila a la espalda y, colocándose el casco, se montó en su motocicleta. Echó a andar el motor y salió a toda velocidad por las pequeñas calles del barrio.

Había avanzado unas dos cuadras cuando divisó una delicada figura que se le hacía muy familiar, caminando rápido, haciendo ondear sus cabellos azabaches al leve y frío viento matinal. Aceleró un poco hasta alcanzarla, y se mantuvo andando a su misma velocidad a pocos metros de la acera.

A Kagome le sorprendió ver cómo aquel motociclista la seguía... eso la asustó, pero cuando fijó su temerosa mirada en el chico se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que le eran muy familiares.

Con una mezcla de fastidio y adoración se detuvo encarándolo. Él se limitó a detenerse y sonreirle;

- Sube - le dijo a través del casco.

- Gracias pero prefiero tomar el autobús - respondió orgullosa, aunque por dentro muriéndose de ganas por aceptar su invitación.

- Vamos... no seas obsecada, sabes que jamás llegarías a la hora.

- Oh, está bien! - exclamó con fingido fastidio - pero sólo por que voy muy atrasada - añadió subiendo a la motocicleta y envolviéndo con sus brazos a Inuyasha por la cintura.

- Si, claro - arrancando a gran velocidad.

Kagome se sonrojó bastante al recordar el por qué de su atraso... pero no se atrevía a hablarlo con Inuyasha. Aún quería una explicación, pero temía a la respuesta, asi que prefirió callar... y olvidar ese incidente. Olvidarlo le sonaba imposible, pero por lo menos intentaria no hablar de él, ni siquiera con Sango. Inentaría traer a su mente el recuerdo de aquel beso lo menos posible, aunque teniendo tan cerca suyo el calor y el delicioso aroma varonil del causante, se le hacía imposible.

Inuyasha por su parte, intentaba concentrarse en conducir en vez de estar pendiente, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de la cercanía de la chica a él. Sus ágiles y delicados brazos rodeándolo... sus pechos contra su espalda. Podía sentir su calor a través de toda la ropa que los separaba, y mantenía toda su concentración en abstenerse de voltearse y volver a besarla. Pero es que aquel ángel lo invitaba a evocar pensamientos no muy dignos de seres celestiales, y eso lo hacía sentirse un sucio pervertido, aunque sin poder evitarlo, ¿quién podría? la chica era demasiado hermosa para hacerlo, o al menos eso era lo único en lo que había podido pensar desde que se presentó en su vida.

---------------------------

Después de unos pocos minutos de carrera, se encontraron en la puerta de la universidad. Inuyasha se detuvo, sin apagar el motor, y Kagome se bajó con delicadeza. Se dispuso a subir las escalinatas hacia su salón de clases cuando recordó algo que la hizo sentirse horriblemente culpable ¡La facultad de Ingeniería estaba a más de 20 cuadras en la otra dirección, e Inuyasha jamás conseguiría llegar a tiempo! ¿cómo no se le ocurrió pensar en ello antes? de haberlo recordado no habría aceptado su ofrecimiento.

Para Kagome la puntualidad siempre fue algo sagrado, y en su mente no cabía la idea de ser la causante del atraso de una persona... era demasiado terrible.

Se volvió hacia Inuyasha con la preocupación y la culpa en su semblante, Inuyasha al advertir su expresión sonrió divertido.

- No te tortures tanto Kagome... no es que sea gran cosa.

- ¿Cómo que no es gran cosa? llegarás atrasado por mi culpa... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - preguntó un tanto alterada.

- Creí haberte mencionado antes que estudiaba en la misma universidad que tú - sonrió calmado.

- Si, si... pero había olvidado que la facultad de Ingeniería no está en este edificio... y tu no me dijiste nada... ahora me siento la persona más horrible del mundo... - dijo mordiendose el labio y mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos.

- No es nada - dijo acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla - no es que vaya muy seguido tampoco, no creo que importe que falte a la primera clase, teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una.

Kagome aun estaba muy sorprendida por el gesto de Inuyasha para haber procesado bien lo que él le decía, de haberlo entendido le habría regalado su mejor cara de desaprovación por su irresponsabilidad frente a sus estudios. Kagome reaccionó sólo cuando sintió el motor de la motocicleta alejándose, y se apresuró a continuar su camino hacia el salon, antes de que fuera aun más tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------------

No era su día... no estaba precisamente concentrada y había sufrido las consecuencias durante las clases del día. Realmente había perdido toda la jornada por no prestar atención, además de hacer el ridículo un par de veces que el profesor le hizo preguntas. Aún le carcomía la conciencia pensar en lo de Inuyasha, aunque trataba de evadir el sentimiento de culpa pensando en lo que él mismo pensaba de la puntualidad... pero no podía evitar sentirse una aprovechadora.

En el descanso del almuerzo decidió comprarse un sanwich y comerlo en el parque a un par de cuadras del campus. Ese lugar siempre la relajaba, aun después de la más estresante mañana de clases.

Se sentó en su banca favorita, a la fragmentada sombra de un gran cerezo (recuerden que es otoño P), y mientras comía, observaba a la gente pasar. Y mientras recorría con la mirada el enorme parque, se encontró con una figura un tanto familiar, de espaldas en la hierba que circundaba la pequeña laguna artificial, y sintió la extraña necesidad de ir a reunirse con él.

Tragó lo que le faltaba de su almuerzo y se levantó, caminando con calma hacia el chico.

Parecía dormir. Yacía acostado, con los brazos bajo su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Kagome se sentó a su lado, y observó con una sonrisa cómo abría sus hermosos ojos ambarinos y los fijaba sobre ella con una expresión que no fue capaz de descifrar.

- Dime... - comenzó Kagome, un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta, pues aun se sentía culpable - ¿cómo te fue?

- Um...

- ¿Que?

- Bueno, bien supongo.

- ¿Alcanzaste a llegar?

- No, pero entré a la clase siguiente. De todas formas - agregó para evitar tener sobre él esa mirada de culpabilidad - fue lo mismo que no haber entrado a ninguna. Estaba totalmente perdido - sonrió - supongo que para entender algo de lo que estan pasando debería asistir más seguido - terminó, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa de niño travieso.

Con ese comentario sólo se ganó un frunce de seño por parte de la chica. Aunque lo forzó con mucho esfuerzo, evitando derretirse ante esa sonrisa.

- ¿Y por qué estas estudiando eso si ni siquiera quieres ir a clases?

- Por que no sé que más estudiar, ninguna carrera me gusta.

- ¿Pero qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué clases te gustaban en el colegio?

- Sólo musica, bueno y quizás matemáticas y gimnasia.

- Bueno... ummm matemática; ingeniería, pero eso ya lo inentaste... gimnasia; pedagogía en educación física - descartó la posibilidad por la expresión que él adoptó - y por último música, bueno estudia eso. ¿tocas algún instrumento?

- Hmph... si - dijo como no queriendo hablar de ello - algo de guitarra.

- ¿Nada más?

- Un poco de piano, violín y estuve unos pocos meses aprendiendo flauta traversa - agregó de mala gana.

Kagome lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, cuando reaccionó se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

- Dime entonces por qué es que no has entrado a estudiar música - a modo de reproche.

Inuyasha se limitó a encogerse de hombros y repondió como quien no quiere la cosa:

- No lo sé en realidad. Mi padre me lo prohibió una vez que se lo mencioné a los 15 años.

- Pero tu padre está muerto!

- Lo sé pero... - en ese momento se dio cuenta de su estupidez. Había ido dando bote, de carrera en carrera desde hacía dos años, manteniendo una estúpida prohibición a la memoria de su padre. Privándose él mismo de su pasión por la música. Y realmente le afectó mucho darse cuenta de que si no fuera por la chica, el aún estaría auto-censurándose de su vocación y su don musical.

En ese momento se sentía un completo idiota.

- Está bien - dijo Kagome imáginándose las razones - no te cuestionaré pero me daría mucha pena ver que te amargas la vida estudiando forzadamente algo que no disfrutas, y te lamentes por ello todo el resto de tu existencia en vez de seguir tu vocación y pasar por sobre el deseo de tu padre para hacer algo en lo que realmente eres bueno y te gusta - terminó casi sin respiración.

A Inuyasha lo invadió un sentimiento de rabia contra la chica. No quería asumir que se sometía a todo el hastío de estudiar todas aquellas carreras que no le gustaban por la memoria y el cariño que le tenía a su padre. No se reconocía una persona sentimental, pero su padre era lo único que guardaba con recelo en su corazón, ya que era muy unido a él, y su muerte había sido el golpe más duro que había recibido ensu vida, siendo sólo un adolescente perdido.

No iba a aceptar que Kagome le hiciera aflorar todos aquellos sentimientos que había guardado bajo siete llaves para no seguir sufriendo, no tenía derecho.

- Ya no molestes - dijo enfadado y dándole la espalda - no es asunto tuyo.

- Lo sé Inuyasha, pero me parte el corazón imaginar lo mal que lo pasas. Intenta estudiar música, aunque sean clases aisladas que no interfieran con tu carrera actual, por favor.

Inuyasha no lograba entender por qué la chica sufría tanto con un asunto que ni siquiera tenía que ver con ella, pero eso intensificó aquel extraño sentimiento que sentía hacia ella. Le provocaba una extraña sensación pensar en todo lo que se preocupaba por él. Pero aun por sobre aquel sentimiento, sentía su horgullo herido, Kagome había puesto el dedo en la yaga sin duda. Pero el fervor de su súplica lo hizo tomar la desicón de intentarlo. Intentaria dejar de atormentarse por los deseos de su difunto padre, después de todo, todos ellos ya habían sido realizados por su hermano, él podía darse el lujo de ser la oveja negra, si es que ya no lo era.

- Ya te dije que no molestes... quizás lo haga pero no me presiones - refunfuño.

- ¡Qué bien! - saltó ella - ya verás lo feliz que vas a ser después - sonrió asomándose por encima de su costado para verle la cara.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, no quería que lo viera así de sonrojado...

Pero Kagome no desistió. Se asomó aún más por sobre su costado, pero la mano que la sostenía, apoyada contra el pasto resbaló de repente, haciéndola perder su punto de apoyo.

El peso que sintió sobre su cuerpo lo hizo volverse boca arriba, encontrándose con una Kagome un tanto desorientada, ruborizada y visiblemente incómoda.

Se quedaron unos segunos mirándose... ambos bastante avergonzados, pero ninguno de los dos podía moverse, simplemente se miraban.

Cuando pudo recuperar un poco la compostura, Kagome se incorporó respirando entrecortado.

Apenas estuvo libre de la provocadora prisión que le imponía la chica sobre él, Inuyasha se sentó cruzando las piernas y mirándose los pies. Aún no lograba hacer bajar la sangre de sus mejillas.

Al no saber cómo romper la pared de inseguridades que se levantó entre los dos, Kagome decidió tomarse la situación con humor. Pensó en lo turbado que estaba su compañero, y en su caída sobre su irresistible cuerpo masculino. Y no pudo menos que reírse de su propia torpeza.

Al escuchar la nerviosa carcajada de la chica, Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, un tanto desconcertado. ¿De que diablos se reía?

Por la expresión que vió en su rostro, Kagome pudo adivinar más o menos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Inuyasha en ese momento. Y su ataque de risa se intensificó, mientras intentaba explicarle -sin resultados- lo torpe que solía ser con la gente.

Kagome reía, e Inuyasha terminó convirtiendo su frunce de desconcierto en una sorisa liviana, aliviándose de entender que no era por nada que hubiera hecho.

De pronto escuchó cómo de golpe, la risa de la chica terminaba tan repentinamente como empezó. Seguida de una sonora aspiración de aire (como quien se acuerda de algo que olvidó) seguida por una Kagome muy apresurada, parándose, rápidamente, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y echando a correr en dirección a su universidad.

Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente al observarla alejarse, comenzando a reír al igual que ella hacía unos instantes, entendiendo el por qué de esa repentina reacción. Miró el reloj. Ni aunque corriera alcanzaría a llegar a la hora. Pero no le haría mal realajarse un rato y faltar a una que otra clase, pensó.

Se levantó con calma, emprendiendo a paso lento el camino hacia su campus. No pensaba volver nunca a esa carrera. Iba a por su motocicleta, daría unas vueltas, y luego pasaría a buscar a Kagome, en vista de que no podría entrar a su clase. Todo, sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

--------------------------

**eee Aleluya!**

**lo se lo se lo se lo se **

**soy una mala persona por demorarme tanto**

**pero tengo una excusa**

**hace dos semanas que me cambié de ciudad así que no había tenido ni un respiro para continuar.**

**Pido milochoscientas disculpas a las lectoras de mi otro fic "Un tiempo para nosotros" que no actualizo hace siglos. Y es que con la mudanza, no sé en qué caja metí el cuaderno donde tengo escrita la historia U.U**

**lo sé, soy una idiota. Pero perdónenme!**

**cuando lo encuentre me voy a dedicar 100 a pasarlo lo más rápido que pueda**

**lo prometoooo**


	8. Cuidado corazón

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Cuidado corazón"**

Kagome repiqueteaba su cuaderno con los dedos, en un gesto de aburrimiento, y al mismo tiempo impaciencia.

Llevaba un buen rato en cuclillas al lado de la puerta del salón. Había llegado demasiado tarde, y durante algunos minutos intentó escuchar la clase desde afuera, pero al rato se dio por vencida. Ahora no sabía realmente por qué permanecía ahí. Esa era la última clase de la jornada y ya no podía ingresar a ella.

Luego de bastante tiempo, guardó su cuaderno, se levantó, y con la mochila al hombro, caminó por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a la salida, donde la visión de un apuesto motociclista esperando afuera la dejó clavada de pie en la entrada. Él no había advertido su presencia aún. Sólo cuando ella avanzó un tímido paso al escalón inmediatamente inferior él volteó a verla, con una expresión indefinible para Kagome.

- Hola - la saludó sin cambiar esa inescrutable expresión.

- Ehh... hola - tartamudeó ella "_Por que?... qué tiene de especial que esté aquí ¡Kagome contrólate!... y mirándome así..._"

- Vamos, sube.

- Eh... si claro... - volvió a atropellar las palabras mientras subía, un poco cohibida a la motocicleta.

Inuyasha se puso el casco, pasó uno a Kagome y echó a andar el motor. Habían avanzado unas cuadras cuando Kagome advirtió, un tanto nerviosa, que no iban en la dirección correcta hacia la casa.

- Um... Inuyasha? ¿a donde vamos? - preguntó elevando la voz para lograr ser oída por sobre el rugido de la motocicleta.

- Mmm... a un lugar. - respondió sonriendo pícaramente, conciente de que la chica no podía verle la cara.

- Eso es obvio, ¿pero a donde?

- Ya vas a ver.

Más confusión no cabía dentro de su cabeza. Mil dudas la agobiaban, preguntándose a dónde quería llevarla, por qué la había ido a esperar, qué es lo que quería mostrarle, por qué a ella, y la más agobiante de todas... ¿por qué ello la ponía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara de ella? Era inconcebible sentir lo que creía estar sintiendo, a sólo unos pocos días de conocerlo.

Durante el resto del trayecto ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, algo de lo que Kagome ni siquiera se percató de tan absorta en sus pensamientos que estaba; pero que a Inuyasha le carcomía el interior de puros nervios de pensar lo que tenía planeado mostrarle a la chica.

A unos veinte minutos desde su partida, Inuyasha bajó la velocidad para aparcar en la vereda frente a un conocido café. Kagome se bajó un tanto temblorosa, escrutando con cuidado el rostro de Inuyasha en busca de alguna expresión que la ayudara a entender qué sucedía.

Inuyasha se quitó el casco, dándole la espalda a la chica, un tanto nervioso por la apresurada decisión que había tomado. Se volteó dispuesto a recibir una ola de preguntas, pero de la chica sólo obtuvo una mirada curiosa y un silencio solo interrumpido por el flujo de automóviles en la calle.

Inuyasha suspiró, y un tanto cohibido, pero intentando ocultarlo, le explicó qué hacían ahí.

- Quiero que seas la primera... - comenzó, dándose cuenta inmediatamente del posible doble significado que podía sacársele a esa frase y golpeándose mentalmente - "¡_idiota! ¡quizás qué va a pensar de ti!_" ehhh... uhm... me refiero a que quiero que seas la primera persona que me vea (otra patada mental) que nos vea...

Se interrumpió un momento para observar, un tanto aterrado la expresión de Kagome. Ella tenía una ceja alzada con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

Inuyasha suspiró tratando de calmarse y corregir su error.

- Hoy haremos nuestra primera presentación oficial... como banda... aquí en este café - y bueno... quería que asistieras - la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en sus mejillas - y que presenciaras el ensayo general... a ver si así te dejas de molestarme - agregó para espantar el tono romántico que estaba tomando la situación.

Kagome, por su parte sonreía ampliamente. Estaba muy contenta por muchas razones. Inuyasha realmente desarrollaba sus talentos, era una acontecimiento importante para él, la había llevado a verlo, y quería que ella, especialmente ella, escuchara su primer ensayo... su primera presentación oficial. Aquello le demostraba con creces todo lo que él la apreciaba, la confianza que -probablemente inconscientemente- había depositado en ella.

No sabía qué decirle, pero al parecer él esperaba algún comentario... simplemente no podía expresarle lo contenta que estaba con solo palabras. así que se le acercó, y de puntillas le plantó un beso juguetón en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, aunque esto último, inconscientemente. Con ese mismo aire juguetón, volteó grácil y suavemente y enfiló hacia la entrada del café.

Una vez adentro, Kagome pudo observar cómo un par de empleados preparaban el pequeño escenario y el equipo de sonido. Un joven de más o menos la misma edad de Inuyasha, alto, de cabello muy largo, azabache y recogido en una cola alta, y de hermosos ojos azul cielo, armaba pacientemente la batería, disponiendo cada platillo en su correspondiente lugar.

Unos instantes después, por la puerta de servicio apareció Miroku, que al verla sonrió con complaciente sorpresa, sonriéndole maliciosamente a Inuyasha. Ambos sabían qué quería decir esa mirada. Inuyasha le frunció el ceño, con lo que el chico extendió aun más su sonrisa.

Se acercó alegremente a saludar a Kagome y luego de explicarle un poco qué tipo de música tocaban y desde cuándo, la tomó del brazo llevándola al escenario para ser presentada al joven baterista. Inuyasha había sido dejado atrás -Kagome no se dio cuenta- y salió por la puerta por la que había aparecido Miroku, en busca de un par de cables y las conexiones de su amplificador.

- Eh! Kouga - lo llamó Miroku.

El aludido levantó la vista de su batería para encontrarse a una hermosa chica a los pies del escenario. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al verla, y en una fracción de segundo la había escaneado de la cabeza a los pies. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa complaciente, que Kagome le contestó cortésmente con una un poco más tímida.

- Ella es Kagome, la futura novia de Inuyasha - la presentó Miroku con solemnidad.

- Tonterías... soy sólo Kagome por ahora - le extendió la mano a Kouga para saludarlo, pero él se arrodilló, la tomó entre las suyas y le depositó en el dorso un beso sutil.

- Inuyasha tiene mucha suerte... pero si no se apresura... se le va a acabar.

- Feh! crees que puedes? - preguntó Inuyasha con sorna. Venía entrando nuevamente, con un amplificador y un montón de cables en los brazos.

- Quitártela? por supuesto... no eres el mejor rival.

Kagome se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta (ejem ejem xD) para cortar de una vez esa situación, que se volvía cada vez más incómoda; por lo menos para ella, pues los dos jóvenes parecían haberse olvidado que estaba ahí hasta que llamó su atención. En ese momento Inuyasha se sonrojó violentamente y continuó a tropezones su camino a instalar el amplificador.

- Bueno... puedo seguir chicos?... U.U... Kagome, este es Kouga, un ex compañero nuestro de la secundaria.

- Una molestia ambulante! - interrumpió Inuyasha... pero menos mal, Kouga había comenzado a probar los tambores de su batería y no lo escuchó, la riña que hubieran armado duraría hasta el día siguiente.

Los tres eran muy buenos amigos, aunque Kouga e Inuyasha tenían sus diferencias, se tenían mucho cariño, expresado a su manera. Eran amigos desde la secundaria, y la pelea entre ellos dos había comenzado en sus últimos años por las mismas razones que la más reciente de ellas: las chicas.

Ambos eran exquisitamente atractivos a su manera, y más de alguna vez se quitaron mutuamente a las chicas. Por eso se trataban así, aunque los dos bien sabían que su aparente odio no iba en serio.

- Bien Kagome - continuó Miroku con su aire de guía de museo - te hemos traído aquí para que seas la afortunada primera persona en escuchar oficialmente nuestro primer concierto, y también el primer ensayo de verdad.

- Bien - dijo Kagome siguiéndole el juego - me siento tan honrada!

- Señorita, por favor, pase por aquí y tome asiento en la butaca preferencial - dijo señalándole un pequeño banco de madera cerca del escenario.

Kagome rió de buena gana, se sentó y esperó a que comenzaran, observándolos. Pero observando a uno de ellos con un poco más de intriga. Hacía un buen rato que le costaba despegar la mirada de Inuyasha y su físico perfecto. Además verlo tensando sus músculos al levantar cosas pesadas, no ayudaban a su tranquilidad mental.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que estuviera todo listo. Un rato en que Inuyasha tropezó con todo lo que apareció en su camino, conectó mal los cables de los micrófonos, los enredó y luego ordenó torpemente el desastre. Estaba muy nervioso, probablemente más de lo que estaría si estuviera tocando frente a ochenta mil personas; por la pura presencia de la Kagome. Ella lograba alterar muchos aspectos de su persona que él creía controlar a la perfección. Aspectos emocionales, y también fuertemente los físicos.

Y no sólo eso, también lo hacía dudar de capacidades que creía perfeccionadas hasta el tope... como por ejemplo su habilidad musical. Vamos, había hecho eso un millón de veces, la melodía se la sabía al revés y al derecho, y no podría decirse precisamente que tuviera problemas con la guitarra. Pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a atacarle estúpidas dudas. ¿Podría tocar bien la canción? ¿Se equivocaría en algún acorde? ¿Le gustaría la canción a Kagome? ¿Le gustaría su forma de tocar a Kagome? ¿Le gustaría a Kagome? (esta última interprétese del modo que mejor les parezca ;D)

Logró salir de su propio ataque interno de pánico con una exclamación de Kouga. Ya estaba todo listo y hacía un par e minutos que estaban esperando su señal para comenzar. Kouga estaba en la batería, Miroku al bajo, e Inuyasha sentado al frente con su guitarra acústica sobre sus piernas.

- Qué esperas Inuyasha? - preguntó Miroku, un tanto harto de esperarlo.

- Eh... si.. eh... Kouga.

- 1,2,3,4

La melodía comenzó a sonar, era maravillosamente armoniosa, una mezcla perfecta entre energía y calma... una melodía rápida pero con matices lentos, agregados por los perfectos acordes de la guitarra. Tocados por un perfecto guitarrista "_y perfecto en todos los sentidos_" pensó Kagome, extasiada por la canción pero rápidamente se sorprendió de sus propios y tan atrevidos pensamientos.

La canción era preciosa... sentía un vínculo visual irrompible con la imagen de Inuyasha sacando lo mejor de la guitarra. Era realmente bueno. Pero rayos! por qué a ella? si seguía dedicándole tantas atenciones y tantos momentos especiales no creía poder ser capaz de rehusarse a lo que su corazón imperiosamente le reclamaba. Su autocontrol se desvanecía con cada acorde... "_Dios! por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto? Así nadie puede resistirse... es injusto U.U"_

Cuando hubo terminado la canción Kagome salió de su ensimismamiento y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a los chicos, especialmente al guitarrista, aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"Lo peor ya pasó... al menos le gustó" pensó Inuyasha algo aliviado... no iba a admitirlo pero lo que lo tenía más nervioso no era el concierto en si mismo... era tener la aprobación de la chica. No iba a aceptarse ser tan dependiente.

- Muy bien chicos, debo admitir que estoy impresionada Inuyasha.

El aludido en cuestión, se limitó a ruborizarse y agacharse para fingir que arreglaba unos cables a sus pies.

- Pero díganme, ¿todas sus canciones son sin voz?

- No - contestó Inuyasha, alzando la cabeza lo justo para visualizar a la chica y no mostrar completamente su rostro - esta es composición propia, por eso aun no tiene letra, pero a excepción de un par más, el resto son canciones populares... todas cantadas.

- Y quién es la voz?

Miroku sonrió travieso e Inuyasha volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Este tarado - intervino Kouga, señalando con la baqueta en su mano derecha a Inuyasha.

Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos, complacientemente sorprendida. Le encantaban todas esas nuevas facetas que estaba conociendo de Inuyasha...

Continuará...


	9. Hechizo

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 9**

**Hechizo**

A medida que iba conociéndolo mejor, le parecía cada vez mas fascinante. Además de algún otro sentimiento aún no admitido.

Para alivianar un poco la tensión del ambiente, y para intentar sacar a Inuyasha de una situación un tanto incómoda, Kagome sonrió amablemente y les pidió a los chicos que tocaran algo más. Quería escucharlo... oír la melodía acompañando a su voz... quería sentirla, tal como sentía cada una de sus palabras, sentir cada una de las notas emitidas por su garganta.

Inuyasha se opuso durante unos minutos, pero fue rápidamente convencido por Kouga, y su conflictiva, pero eficiente forma de persuadir a Inuyasha. Su punto débil era su orgullo. Bastó con que Kouga lo acusara de gallina para persuadirlo de cantar.

Los chicos volvieron a sus posiciones, cada uno con un instrumento, y las notas empezaron a fluir.

Una preciosa y rápida introducción de guitarra, y luego se escuchó la suave y fina voz del chico, adornando aquella melodía. Una canción rápida... pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Subiendo de intensidad tan rápidamente como luego bajaba. Y la voz... esa voz que la sumía en un sentimiento... en una ilusión. La apartaba del mundo. No tenía conciencia de estar sentada en aquel banco, no se sentía realmente... slo sentía aquella melodía, y aquella dulce, y a veces fuerte y hermosa voz que parecía seducirla intencionadamente a cada compás. Era casi un hechizo.

En un momento de la canción, la melodía se suavizaba, la batería apagaba un poco el compás... el bajo se callaba... un punteo especial de guitarra, y palabras... palabras de amor, no cantaba... ahora sólo las decía... evitaba mirarle, se concentraba en su guitarra. La sentía demasiado cerca para no hacer intima la situación.

Sus mejillas ardían... pero no podía ocultarlo, intentaba ignorarlo... mientras seguía suzurrando aquella poesía. Levantó lentamente la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de avellanas, observándolo con interés, con dulzura y con... ¿cómo podía interpretarse ese tercer sentimiento que acababa de descubrir en su mirada?

La batería volvió a hacerse notar, el bajo la acompañaba... la melodía volvía a adquirir la intensidad anterior, y él volvía a cantar... volvía a seducirla. Oh cómo la manejaba a su antojo con sólo cantar, con sólo adornar con notas musicales su suave voz. Escucharlo podía ser su perdición, no podía evitar quedársele mirando sin poder apartar sus ojos de sus orbes doradas, se prometió mentalmente no dejarle notar lo vulnerable que la volvía escucharlo cantar... era posible que pudiera aprovecharse de eso. Aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que él no era ese tipo de hombre, pero su orgullo no le permitiría mostrarle aquella recientemente descubierta debilidad de su firme personalidad. O de lo que ella intentaba mostrar como su personalidad. Si, lo admitía, solía hacerse ver más fuerte de lo que realmente era, pero era su única defensa. Ante Inuyasha, aquella muralla que constituía un obstáculo para la mayoría, se volvía una cortina de papel, una pared de aire, una reja de luz... quedaba indefensa a sus encantos. Pero qué le iba a hacer? tenía que aceptarlo, su corazón tenía un nuevo dueño, ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Cuando la musica se apagó lentamente hasta quedar todo el recinto en silencio, Kagome volvió a la realidad, y con una sonrisa, aplaudió entusiasmada y deleitada con el espectáculo. Aún se sentía un poco ida, así que no dijo mucho, sólo dejó a los chicos que siguieran discutiendo y arreglando los ultimos detalles, faltaban sólo treinta minutos para que empezara el show, y el café abría sus puertas en tan sólo 15 minutos. Kagome se dedicó a ordenar un poco las mesas. En eso llegaron las meseras, y el resto del personal. Era hora de abrir.

Se sentó en la mesa más próxima al escenario, y aún sumida en sus pensamientos, observó como empezaba a entrar la gente. Tuvo que despertar cuando, sin darse cuenta cómo, vio a Sango que le hablaba sentada a su lado. Recién en ese momento reaccionó, y sobresaltándose saludó efusivamente a su amiga, aun un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Estás aquí desde muy temprano? - preguntó la recién llegada, un tanto extrañada por la actitud distante de su amiga, ella solía prestar más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no era el tipo de chica que anda en las nubes todo el día.

- Eh.. no, desde hace más o menos media hora... dime ¿a ti te invitó Miroku?

- Bueno... sí, pero además puso varios anuncios en las paredes de la universidad.

- Ah... ya veo - dijo Kagome, mientras miraba atentamente a su alrededor en busca de cierto chico de cabellos plateados.

- Eh... Kagome?... podrías decirme qué te pasa?

- A mi? - Sango no respondió, se limitó a mirarla con obviedad - bueno... nada, sólo estoy un poco distraída.

- Si, lo noté, pero ¿cual es esa distracción? - preguntó con evidente malicia - esa distracción tiene un nombre, cabellos plateados, y ojos dorados o no?

- No!... no

- Mmm seguro que no - sonrió Sango - en fin, ya falta poco para que empiecen a tocar. Qué tal si pedimos un par de sodas.

- Aja - asintió Kagome, mirando hacia la silla vacía en la que hasta hace unos momentos estaba Inuyasha sentado.

El espectáculo transcurrió de lo mejor. Los chicos reciebieron la aprobación del público, quien los llenó de aplausos. Todo había salido realmente bien, y los nervios de Inuyasha finalmente se habían disipado. Kagome sufrió de esa especie de trance en el que se sumía cada vexz que escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha acompañar la melodía. A tal punto que Sango tuvo que resignarse a que no escuchara ninguno de sus comentarios, pues no reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Realmente parecía hechizada.

Ya acabado todo, cuando ya habían desmantelado el escenario y guardado todos los equipos, los tres chicos y las muchachas salieron a la puerta del café.

- Bien, yo me voy chicos, los felicito.. lo hicieron muy bien - se despidió Sango, se disponía a irse, pero cuando se volteraba, Miroku la detuvo, ofreciéndose a acompañarla a su casa. Ella, un tanto cohibida le aceptó, _"bueno, es mejor pervertido conocido que violador por conocer" _pensó Sango, justificandose mentalmente el aceptar aquel ofreciemiento.

- Bueno, yo también me voy - dijo Kouga - bien hecho cara de perro - agregó como despedida.

- Lobo sarnoso - contestó entre dientes Inuyasha. No estaba de ánimos para ponerse a pelear en ese momento. Ya era muy tarde y no quería que le arruinara el día una pequeñez. Además estaba con Kagome, y ya debía querer volver a la casa.

Kagome suspiró y siguió a Inuyasha hasta la motocicleta. Se pusieron los cascos, y sin necesidad de decirse nada, emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

Kagome debía admitir que Inuyasha era un excelente conductor. A pesar de ir a una alta velocidad, controlaba muy bien la motocicleta, y respetaba todas las señales del tránsito.

La chica iba observando la calle a su alrededor. Era bastante tarde, y a pesar de ser día de semana se veía mucha gente detro de los bares y lugares de ese tipo. Ya faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar. Inuyasha se detuvo en una luz roja y cuando cambió a verde, aceleró. En ese momento una fuerte luz los iluminó del costado derecho, y Kagome observño horrorizada cómo un automóvil se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, se había pasado la luz rojas, y ya no había tiempo para frenar. Estaba a unos pocos metros de arrollarlos. Todo pasaba ante sus ojos en cámara lenta, y ella no podía hacer nada, sólo prepararse para el golpe.

Inuyasha también lo había visto... a la velocidad qeu iba no alcanzaba a pasar sin que el automóvil los alcanzara... tampoco podía hacerse a un lado... al igual que Kagome, veía todo pasar en cámara lenta, y en una fracción de segundo tomó la desición. No podía arriesgar la vida de Kagome así. Presionó fuertemente el freno del lado derecho, y la cola de la motocileta dio un giro de 180º, quedando sólo esta porción de la motocicleta fuera del alcanze del automóvil. Un metro... medio metro... veinte centímetros... diez. En un ágil movimiento, Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás, empujando a la chica con su espalda, haciéndola caer de la motocicleta. Cinco... dos... Después de eso no se enteró de nada más... lo último que vio fueron las luces del automóvil encima.

Kagome estaba impactada y desorientada. Su trasero dolía mucho, había recibido un fuerte golpe contra el pavimento... pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que no estaba abajo del las ruedas del coche? Una vez que logró reaccionar, se quitó el casco, se levantó como pudo, y corrió hacia la motocicleta, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos avellana. El coche había frenado y detenido sobre la acera... sin mostrar movimiento de sus ocupantes, pero eso a Kagome no le preocupaba. Lo único que podía pensar era en Inuyasha. Corrió hacia la motocicleta, y a unos diez metros de ella se veía un bulto en el suelo. El corazón de la chica se contrajo con desesperación y continuó corriendo sin saber nada más. Inuyasha había sido arrollado... había logrado salvarla a ella y ahora yacía en el pavimento de esa calle vacía y oscura. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha" pensaba Kagome desesperada. Por fin logró llegar a su lado. Lo observó sin saber qué hacer, estaba inconsciente... o quizás muerto.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al plantearse ese pensamiento, y temblorosa, buscó entre sus bolsillos, su teléfono celular. Sin poder ver claramente debido a las lágrimas, y temblando logró marcar el número de emergencias, y con la voz alterada por la desesperación pidió a gritos una ambulancia.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha por favor resiste... no te mueras. - lloraba sobre el chico, sin tocarlo por miedo a que tuviera algo roto. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, le sacó el casco, descubriendo aliviada que no tenía ninguna herida externa en la cabeza. Ahora yacía en aquella calle con los cabellos blancos esparcidos por el pavimento, como hilos de plata... inmóvil.

Para Kagome pasaron horas, mientras lloraba impotente frente al cuerpo inmóvil del chico, esperando por la ayuda. Por fin, escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos, con esfuerzo, y sin prestar atención al dolor de sus muñecas y su trasero se levantó para que los vieran. Todo a su alrededor lo sentía confuso... todo distorsionado. Apenas escuchaba las voces de los paramédicos que intentaba llevarla a la ambulancia, mientras los otros ponían a Inuyasha en una camilla. Kagome no lograba entender bien lo que le decían, y sólo cuando escuchó 'está vivo' de uno de los paramédicos, se dejó llevar por los otros, desvaneciéndose antes de alcanzar la ambulancia.

Continuará...

-------------------------

**Hola! heme aquí de nuevo!**

**Lamento todo lo que me he demorado, pero ya van a tener las correspondientes explicaciones, se las merecen. Soy una mala persona, pero las razones de la demora se las explico en la sorpresa que les tengo, así que estén atentos. Jejeje**

**Uf! nunca había escrito algo así, no sé si habré logrado plasmar la emoción que pretendía que se demostrara '.**

**Pensaba hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, pero pensé que era más emocionante si lo dejaba hasta aquí. No me odien! xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que apacigue un poco el odio que deben de tenerme xD**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews y trataré de exprimirme el seso para poder actualizar pronto. Además de encontrar un momento en que escribir. Pues, el fin del año escolar es siempre algo muy estresante. Tengo las dos semanas siguentes completamente colapsadas de cosas. Uf! pero espero que por lo menos disfruten este capítulo.**

**Au revoir!**


	10. Sentimientos en recuperación

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 10**

**"Sentimientos en recuperación"**

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró completamente desorientado. Estaba en una especie de habitación muy iluminada, y no recordaba bien cómo había llegado allí. Intentó incorporarse, pero una fuerte puntada en el costado derecho de su pecho lo detuvo. Cuando se miró descubrió que su brazo derecho se encontraba inmovilizado, pero no fue capaz de pensar en nada más, pues un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo obligó a cerrar nuevamente sus orbes doradas y entregarse nuevamente al letargo y confuso sueño de las drogas proporcionadas a su torrente sanguíneo.

--------------------------------------

Varias horas más tarde, la chica conseguía abrir los ojos con dificultad. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero pudo después de unos minutos de intentar recapitular los últimos sucesos que recordaba, reconocer que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Rápidamente la invadió una desesperación, y cierto pánico, al recordar lo que le había sucedido a Inuyasha. Aún no sabía que había sido de él, y la idea de que hubiera muerto le aterraba. Se incorporó en la cama. Descubrió que su trasero aún dolía, pero no era lo suficiente como para impedirle levantarse y salir a buscar a Inuyasha.

La habitación estaba oscura. Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas... estaba atardeciendo. Eso quería decir que había estado inconsciente por casi un día entero. Con este pensamiento su desesperación creció ¿Qué había sido de Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estaba?

Salió con sigilo de la habitación, a un pasillo muy iluminado, y caminando descalza por las baldosas del pasillo llegó hasta lo que parecía ser un mesón de informaciones. Preguntó apresuradamente por Inuyasha Taisho y le indicaron la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba en el ala opuesta del hospital.

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la puerta habitación que le habían indicado, tuvo unos segundos de vacilación... no sabía si estaba preparada para averiguar en qué estado se encontraba Inuyasha, temía que fuera demasiado grave, y le aterraba pensar que había sido por salvarla a ella. Armándose de valor tomó la manilla de la puerta y la giró con cuidado. Abrió lentamente, y al entrar se encontró con el chico, aparentemente durmiendo, en la cama. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y bastante compungida observó su rostro de cerca... Tenía unos cuantos moretones, pero al parecer el casco había cumplido bien su cometido. Siguiendo con la mirada más abajo, descubrió que su brazo y su hombro derecho estaban enyesados, al igual que su tobillo izquierdo. Una gran venda cubría su frente rodeándole la cabeza.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, acarició suavemente las mejillas del herido, y mientras lo observaba comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas, y yendo a parar al colchón de la cama de Inuyasha. Lloraba de alivio, nunca se había sentido tan aliviada en toda su vida... no cabía en sí de gozo al haber descubierto que no estaba muerto... y aparentemente no iba ser el accidente la causa de su muerte tampoco. Aun estaba un poco aturdida, acercó una silla al lado del convaleciente, y sin darse cuenta realmente, apoyó su cabeza y sus brazos sobre el colchón, y volvió a sumirse en el sueño.

-----------------------

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo... se sentía menos mareado, al parecer el efecto de las drogas en su cuerpo estaba aminorando. Estaba oscuro, la habitación se iluminaba únicamente con el resplandor proveniente de la mesita de luz al lado derecho de su cama. Con su mano sana, se restregó los ojos, intentando despertar completamente. Con ese ligero movimiento del brazo izquierdo descubrió que le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo... a pesar de ello estaba tranquilo, tenía la seguridad de que Kagome estaba bien, y ese pensamiento bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación... a su izquierda estaba la mesita de luz, con la pequeña lámpara y un control remoto. Más allá había una ventana bastante grande, con las cortinas corridas. Bajo ella había un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos. Frente a él, empotrado en un sostenedor de pared, había un pequeño televisor. Un poco a la derecha había una puerta entreabierta, supuso que debía ser el baño, pues la luz adentro estaba apagada. A la derecha de esa puerta, estaba el armario, y más a la derecha estaba la puerta que debía dar al pasillo. Su mirada continuó hacia la derecha, y se sobresaltó de tal manera que llegó a dolerle, cuando descubrió una cascada de cabello negro azulado derramado sobre el colchón, en el hueco que quedaba a su derecha, a la altura de su codo. Por la reclinación de la camilla no la había visto antes.

Era Kagome, su Kagome... sentada en una silla y reposando su cabeza sobre el colchón, parecía dormir, vestida únicamente con la bata de hospital... ligeramente abierta en la espalda, revelando su desnudez. No llevaba nada abajo de aquella delgada pieza de tela, y ese descubrimiento le provocó una ligera corriente eléctrica que recorrió fugazmente su espina dorsal. Se movió un poco por este impulso, lo que provocó movimiento en la chica también.

La observó un tanto abobado como abría lentamente los ojos. Luego llegó a saltar cuando la chica levantó la cabeza bruscamente al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Aún un poco sobresaltada, le miró a los ojos, y en ese instante, Inuyasha sintió que entre ellos había un lazo poderoso. No supo explicarse realmente qué fue lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento, pero sintió que en aquellos ojos chocolate residirían de ahí en adelante, su voluntad, su confianza y su fe.

Ella por su parte, aún estaba un poco desorientada, pero al ver aquellos ojos dorados que volvían a posarse en ella, pudo tranquilizarse. Inuyasha estaba ahí, mirándola de nuevo... y mirándola de una manera... Dios! qué daría por que la mirara así siempre. Una mirada especialmente intensa, que nunca le había dedicado antes... una mirada cargada de un magnetismo especial, una mirada que comenzaba a producirle una extraña ansia... un deseo de nunca volver a separarse de esos ojos.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían mirándose sin hablar... parecía como si se vieran por primera vez. Por fin Inuyasha habló y Kagome consiguió salir de su estupor.

- Niña, me diste un buen susto! - dijo intentando aliviar esa cargada tensión que se produjo con esas miradas.

- Supieras el susto que me diste tu a mi - contestó ella muy sinceramente.

- No pensabas que iba a pasarme algo eh? No soy tan debilucho - le sonrió arrogante. Kagome sonrió... le enternecía ver a Inuyasha intentando hacer parecer aquel accidente como nada importante, intentando tranquilizarla.

- No me preocupé, sé que al gran Inuyasha no puede hacerle daño algo tan frágil como un coche a toda velocidad conducido por un borracho - contestó con cierta ironía, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole muy seria.

Inuyasha sólo sonrió e intentó encogerse de hombros, pero una fuerte puntada se lo impidió, haciéndole formar una mueca de dolor, que no pasó inadvertida a la chica. Suspiró profundamente, y le dedicó una última mirada de reproche al enfermo, para luego volver a sonreírle.

- Bueno supongo que tendrás algo interesante que contarle a tus nuevos compañeros de clase.

- Nuevos?

- A los del conservatorio - le sonrió sincera.

- Vaya, veo que ya has decidido por mi.

- Sé que eso es lo que realmente quieres.

- Pareces saberlo mejor que yo.

Kagome rió ya un poco más tranquila, y continuaron charlando trivialidades por un buen rato hasta que Inuyasha ya no pudo contenerse. Hacía mucho rato que venía observando la pequeña porción de la espalda descubierta que alcanzaba a ver desde ese ángulo, y que no cesaba de recordarle que tenía a su lado a una chica hermosa y semi desnuda.

- Kagome... emm... ya te diste cuenta que estás desnuda? - preguntó fingiendo nerviosismo... quería ver la cara que ponía al escuchar sus palabras.

Los ojos risueños de Kagome, cambiaron rápidamente a una expresión de desesperación, mirando hacia abajo. Rápidamente volvieron a subir, cargados de enojo, pero de cierto alivio también. Y su rostro se enmarcaba con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha sonreía travieso ante la reacción de la chica.

- Me diste un susto! - le reprochó - como estaba tan desorientada era posible que hubiera llegado aquí desnuda... por un momento te creí. Malvado ¬¬ - lo miró nuevamente, para descubrir que intentaba contener la risa, lo que parecía dolerle - Anda! ríete y que te duela. Sé que esto no cubre mucho - dijo mientras intentaba verse la espalda desnuda... comenzaba sentirse nerviosa, recién cuando él se lo dijo pudo percatarse de que no estaba ni con bragas ni sujetador. Él ya debía de haberse dado cuenta, pues de otro modo no le habría hecho el comentario. - pero no estoy lo suficientemente desnuda como para que me juegues esas pasadas.

Inuyasha volvió a reír... le dolía un poco, pero había despertado de muy buen humor, sobre todo al descubrir a la chica a su lado, sana salva, y casi desnuda.

Kagome por su parte, ahora se encontraba muy turbada... realmente se sentía desnuda. Además le preocupaba que ya era de noche y no recordaba cuál era su habitación. También le preocupaba el estado clínico de Inuyasha... hacía bastante rato que deseaba escuchar su estado de la boca de un doctor... pero tampoco sabía qué hora era...

- Qué pasa? - preguntó Inuyasha, dejando de reír al ver la preocupación en las facciones de la chica.

- Bueno... es que... creo que debería dejarte dormir, ya es de noche.

- Vamos, he dormido todo el día... y al parecer tú también... dime la verdad - dijo escrutando aquellos ojos color avellana que lo miraban con visible preocupación.

- La verdad es que no sé cómo volver a mi cuarto - suspiró un tanto avergonzada por su torpeza. Esperaba que Inuyasha volviera a reírse de ella, pero en vez de eso escuchó cómo su voz se suavizaba un poco.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, si no quieres no tienes por qué irte. La solución más lógica es que salgas y preguntes en la mesa de informaciones, pero supongo que no saldrías en esas ropas a pasearte por los pasillos o si? - volvió a sonreír. - quédate otro rato... no creo que tengas sueño verdad?

Kagome se sorprendía un poco de cómo había cambiado el trato entre ellos a raiz de el accidente. Se trataban con mucho menos pudor, y menos miedo... o al menos así lo sentía ella de parte de Inuyasha. Estaba mucho más alegre... a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba bromeaba como nunca lo había hecho con ella. Siempre se había mostrado huraño e indiferente frente a ella. Ahora Kagome lo sentía mucho más natural...

Quizás siempre era así, y en el momento de conocerlo estaba pasando por un mal momento. Claro, no iba a preguntárselo ahora... no iba a revertir el positivo cambio que había sufrido con todo el asunto del accidente.

- No... está bien, pero de verdad me gustaría saber qué hora es.

- Mmm... no lo sé no llevo reloj.

- Da igual... dime cómo te sientes.

- Como si me hubieran atropellado - bromeó.

Kagome sonrió... estaba verdaderamente aliviada.

- Supongo que debes de estar bien, o no estarías de tan buen humor.

- Y tú cómo te encuentras? - preguntó evadiendo el comentario.

- Bien... aún me duele el trasero, pero se pasará.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan especial que hacía que a Kagome se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y así charlando y riendo, pasaron esa noche en vela, olvidando por completo que hacía unas pocas horas habían sufrido un accidente que podría haber sido mortal para ambos, que se encontraban malheridos en un hospital y que nadie tenía noticias de ellos...

Continuará...


	11. Despreocupaciones

- Da igual... dime cómo te sientes.

- Como si me hubieran atropellado - bromeó.

Kagome sonrió... estaba verdaderamente aliviada.

- Supongo que debes de estar bien, o no estarías de tan buen humor.

- Y tú cómo te encuentras? - preguntó evadiendo el comentario.

- Bien... aún me duele el trasero, pero se pasará.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan especial que hacía que a Kagome se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y así charlando y riendo, pasaron esa noche en vela, olvidando por completo que hacía unas pocas horas habían sufrido un accidente que podría haber sido mortal para ambos, que se encontraban malheridos en un hospital y que nadie tenía noticias de ellos...

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 11**

**Despreocupaciones**

Ya cuando notaron que comenzaba a aclarar, volvieron un poco a la realidad. Se habían pasado toda la noche hablando de trivialidades y haciéndose bromas livianas. Ofrecían un espectáculo de verdaderos tortolitos, claro si alguien hubiera estado ahí para presenciarlo. Inuyasha quería saber qué le había pasado a su motocicleta, y Kagome por su parte quería saber qué le había pasado al cuerpo de Inuyasha. Lo que ninguno de los dos se cuestionó fue qué había pasado con el conductor del automóvil que los chocó. Ninguno de los dos pensaba tampoco en qué es lo que pasaría después de recuperarse, todos los asuntos legales que los esperaban. Por lo menos a Inuyasha. Si tenía suerte el conductor del coche confesaría que fue culpa suyo y el asunto se haría más sencillo, pero por supuesto, también estaba la posibilidad de que no quisiera ceder.

A Inuyasha ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en ello, y probablemente fuera mejor que no lo hiciera aún. Había estado demasiado ocupado turbándose por la semi desnudez y la cercana presencia de aquella admirable chica de cabellera negra. Acababan de tener un accidente que podría haber sido mucho más grave, y ella sonreía y bromeaba con él como si aún estuvieran en el café. Inuyasha se preguntó si habría podido sobrellevar tan bien una situación similar si ella no estuviese ahí animándolo.

Además decidió tomarse la situación con el mejor humor pues, después de todo aquel accidente lo había salvado de una situación que el consideraba más difícil, a la que debía enfrentarse al llegar a la casa. No tenía ninguna duda de que apenas parara el motor de la motocicleta Kagome se deslenguaría en preguntas sobre lo que acababa de presenciar en el café. Suponía que también tendría que recibir comentarios de aprobación, y quizás también una mirada un poco distinta, como la que cargaba sobre él al observarlo cantar. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse de todo lo que deseaba hacer con ella si volvía a dedicarle esa mirada... Aquella distracción podría haberle hecho olvidar sus preguntas.

Kagome no dejaba de asombrarse de la fortaleza física de Inuyasha. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos y en primera fila cómo salía disparado arrastrándose por el pavimento al recibir el impacto del automóvil. Al verlo ahí, tan animado, y quizás aun más que lo normal no era suficiente para convencerla de que de verdad se encontraba bien. Le urgía oír el diagnóstico del médico.

Pasados algunos segundos desde el último comentario del chico, Kagome decidió levantarse a descorrer las cortinas. La luz era lo suficientemente intensa para decir que había amanecido completamente. Se levantó caminando de espaldas para no otorgarle al chico el privilegio de verle el trasero, otra vez, y todavía de espaldas descorrió las cortinas sin mirarlas.

- ¿Sabes? podrías haberme pedido que volteara - le dijo Inuyasha desde la cama, dedicándole una mirada peculiar.

- ¿Para que miraras cuando yo me hubiese descuidado? No soy tan ingenua Inuyasha - le sonrió Kagome volviendo a sentarse.

- No es que tengas nada muy interesante que no haya visto ya - contestó con tono de niño taimado, pero aprovechando su comentario para fastidiarla. Kagome por supuesto se ruborizó un poco pero intentó no evocar los recuerdos de aquel incidente en el baño.

Al verla así Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que tuvo que tragarse forzosamente por la punzada de dolor que le produjo. Esto provocó una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de la chica.

- Duele reírse de mi ¿no? - bromeó.

- Si claro - respondió forzosamente.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hora crees que sea? - dijo cambiando completamente de actitud, a un semblante de preocupación.

- Ya te dije que no llevo reloj - respondió soltando un suspiro - pero quizás deberíamos llamar a alguien.

Este último comentario le recordó a Kagome que nadie sabía nada de ellos desde que se despidieron de sus amigos en el café.

- Crees que hayan avisado a alguien que estamos acá? Deben estar preocupados - supuso Kagome. Inuyasha la miró algo extrañado.

- Lo primero, no lo sé. Lo segundo es muy poco probable. Sesshomaru debe haber pasado el fin de semana en casa de Kagura, y Miroku... bah! si es que llegó anoche de vuelta a la casa ni siquiera debe haber notado que no estamos ahí. Y si lo notó debe estar imaginándose algo pervertido. - terminó, volteando la cara hacia la pared, intentando ocultar el ligero rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas. - ¿Y bien? - dijo después de unos segundos, volviendo a mirar a la chica - ¿llamamos a la enfermera?

En ese momento Kagome recién recordó que en los hospitales siempre hay botones para llamar al personal en las habitaciones de los enfermos. En su interior se sintió bastante estúpida por haber pensado que tenían que esperar al amanecer para que algún doctor o enfermera viniera a ver a Inuyasha. Pero además de sentirse idiota la asaltó una interrogante: Si Inuyasha estuvo todo el tiempo consciente del botón ¿Por qué no lo mencionó al oír por primera vez todas las preocupaciones que le expresó?

Inuyasha sonreía observando la serie de emociones que atravesaron el rostro de Kagome a raíz de su pregunta. Debía estar dándose cuenta de la pequeña jugarreta que mantuvo para tenerla a su lado, obviamente no iba a confesarle el motivo.

Una vez que cayó en la cuenta, Kagome fijó la vista en esos ojos ambarinos que la observaban con traviesa diversión, intentando adoptar un frunce de reproche, pero todo lo que obtuvo de su rostro fue un tinte rosa en sus mejillas, al pensar en una de las razones que podrían haber llevado al chico a guardar silencio.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Inuyasha pulsó el botón, esperando en silencio la llegada de alguna persona del hospital.

Después de un par de minutos en completo silencio por parte de ambos, se abrió la puerta suavemente, dejando entrar a un hombre alto, de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y muy lacio, gafas de marco redondo y una impecable bata blanca.

Pareció sorprenderse de ver a sus dos pacientes en la misma habitación.

- Bueno, bueno... Inuyasha - dijo mirando la ficha en sus manos - Soy el doctor Takenaga ¿Como te sientes?

- Como el demonio - respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa sincera.

- Es lo mínimo en tu estado.

- Doctor - intervino Kagome con voz preocupada - ¿Está muy grave?

- Bueno - comenzó, llevando nuevamente la mirada a la hoja que llevaba en las manos - Fractura doble en la muñeca izquierda... dos costillas rotas del lado derecho. Esguince de tobillo derecho y contusiones varias, en el torso y en las piernas. Hombro izquierdo dislocado... creo que eso es todo - dijo levantando la vista hacia su paciente.

Kagome mostraba una mueca de cierto horror en la mirada, en cambio la expresión de Inuyasha no varió mucho. Seguía frunciendo ligeramente el ceño... ahora comprendía por qué se sentía tan apaleado. Sintió cierto alivio de saber que no comprometía nada más grave, y que podría recuperarse sin mayores dificultades... no sabía nada sobre medicina pero conocía la forma que su cuerpo tenía de sanar, peculiarmente rápida en comparación con la "gente normal", como él llamaba al resto de las personas. Siempre se había considerado distinto físicamente al resto... su cabello plateado marcaba la diferencia, pero también sus capacidades físicas y algunos otros atributos que no mucha gente poseía.

Cuando salió de su horror, Kagome siguió con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo va a necesitar para recuperarse, doctor?

- Bueno... siendo una persona normal de su edad, necesitaría más o menos una semana en el hospital y luego otras dos de reposo en su casa - ante la mueca de protesta que se formó en el rostro del chico, añadió.- Pero tus exámenes de sangre arrojaron resultados poco comunes. Tienes la suerte de tener genes de un demonio ancestral. Bien, la estirpe de la que hablo se extinguió muchísimos años atrás y sólo los descendientes de uno de los Inu taiyoukais, un hanyou, mantuvieron la raza - Kagome se asombró muchísimo al escuchar esto, en cambio Inuyasha no cambió en nada su expresión - pero supongo que ya lo sabes, así que vengo a darte la buena noticia de que sólo tendrás que permanecer aquí tres días - terminó sonriendo - Bien, y en cuanto a usted señorita - dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome y regalándole una sonrisa a esa chica que aún parecía perdida con la información - debo pedirle que regrese a su habitación, aún tengo que enyesarle esa muñeca.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco, no quería confesarle que había olvidado dónde estaba su habitación. Se miró la muñeca... se la habían entablillado provisoriamente... recién lo notaba. La verdad era que estaba tan preocupada de encontrar a Inuyasha y asegurarse de que estaba bien, que ni siquiera había notado aquello. Miró a Inuyasha, aún un poco desorientada, y siguió al doctor a su habitación.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Inuyasha soltó un suspiro seguido de una risita liviana. _"Bueno, supongo que es inevitable que no conozca todas esas cosas sobre mi, estando en este tipo de situación... ahh"_- soltó otro suspiro, entrecortado por el dolor que le punzaba el costado_ - "malditos borrachos" _- concluyó, mientras una enfermera entraba a la habitación para cambiara ventajes, tablillas, etc.

-------------------------------

Una vez, enyesada su muñeca, el doctor Takenaga la autorizó para vestirse y la dió de alta. Tendría que volver sólo para que le quitaran el yeso, un mes después.

Una vez duchada y vestida decidió llamar a la casa, pero su móvil no tenía batería, así que se vio obligada a postergarlo.

Salió de la habitación con sus cosas y se dirigió a visitar a Inuyasha. Al entrar en la habitación lo encontró siendo atendido por una enfermera, quien estaba terminando de ajustar los vendajes. Cuando se hubo retirado, la chica se acercó a la camilla y le dedicó una sonrisa al convaleciente.

Inuyasha al verla, ya vestida y con bolso en mano supuso que volvería a casa.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, voy a contarle a Miroku y obligarlo a que venga a verte. También tengo que terminar un ensayo de sicología. El profesor no me permitiría fallarle, ni aunque haber sido atropellada fuese mi excusa - sonrió.

- Bien, ten cuidado.

- Gracias, tu cuídate, y aprovecha de dormir otro poco - Kagome se sintió un tanto vacía diciéndole esto... sentía que había algo más importante de lo que deberían estar conversando, pero no sabía qué. También se sentía un poco culpable de abandonar a Inuyasha en el hospital - Volveré apenas termine mi ensayo - agregó con cierta timidez.

- No te preocupes, trabaja tranquila... no es un panorama muy excitante quedarme aquí postrado, pero sobreviviré - dijo mirando hacia la blanca pared del frente.

- Adiós - se despidió la chica volteándose y abriendo la puerta.

- Cuídate - le escuchó decir al chico antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho al escucharle expresar su preocupación por ella. Con un ultimo suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

---------------------------------

- Sesshoumaru - llamó el ojiazul, al hombre que veía la televisión en la sala.

- Ah - fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

- ¿Sabes de Inuyasha y la chica?

- Si no sabes tu, menos se yo - contestó con poco interés.

- No han aparecido por aquí desde el concierto... mmm me pregunto en qué se habrán quedado - dijo formando una sonrisa pervertida en sus facciones.

Iba a volver a su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono. Como sabía que no era costumbre de Sesshoumaru atender las llamadas en la casa, fue al recibidor a contestar.

Al levantar el auricular distinguió la voz agitada de Sango, preguntando por su amiga.

- Hola Sanguito, si yo también tenia ganas de hablar contigo, si, yo también te quiero y te he echado de menos - esa fue su respuesta ante la sarta de gritos interrogatorios que recibió por el auricular.

- !Hablo en serio Miroku! He estado tratando de ubicar a Kagome a su celular, y desde ayer que permanece apagado. Incluso llamé a la casa de su familia y no saben nada de ella.

- Bueno, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando nos despedimos en el café. Pero deberías estar tranquila, Inuyasha tampoco se ha aparecido, debe estar con ella.

- Es justamente por eso que no estoy muy tranquila. Se podria decir que ellos dos no se llevan de lo mejor.

- Yo pienso que se llevan mucho mejor de lo que intentan aparentar - dijo esbozando una sonrisa - Bueno Sanguito si llega yo le digo que te llame ¿está bien?

- Más te vale.

- Esas muestras de gratitud me llegan al alma.

- Lo siento, estoy muy preocupada, desde ayer que me acosa un mal presentimiento. Disculpa Miroku, gracias por todo, adiós.

- Adiós mi tennyo.

Del otro lado del teléfono Sango se debatía entre la angustia que le provocaba ese presentimiento y el calor que invadió su pecho al recibir esas palabras de Miroku... ese chico le hacía mal a su cerebro.

Continuará...

---------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Otra vez por problemas de inspiración no he podido actualizar antes, y espero que todo el esfuerzo que le puse a este capítulo haya servido de algo :P.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews, aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**


	12. Juegos con fuego

- Es justamente por eso que no estoy muy tranquila. Se podria decir que ellos dos no se llevan de lo mejor.

- Yo pienso que se llevan mucho mejor de lo que intentan aparentar - dijo esbozando una sonrisa - Bueno Sanguito si llega yo le digo que te llame ¿está bien?

- Más te vale.

- Esas muestras de gratitud me llegan al alma.

- Lo siento, estoy muy preocupada, desde ayer que me acosa un mal presentimiento. Disculpa Miroku, gracias por todo, adiós.

- Adiós mi tennyo.

Del otro lado del teléfono Sango se debatía entre la angustia que le provocaba ese presentimiento y el calor que invadió su pecho al recibir esas palabras de Miroku... ese chico le hacía mal a su cerebro.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capitulo 12**

**Juegos con fuego**

Apenas colgó el auricular, el chico notó que la puerta de entrada se abría. La chica de cabello azabache atravesó el umbral, llevando la misma ropa que la ultima vez que la había visto y su mano derecha enyesada. Mostraba una expresión ligeramente cansada, no como el chico que ahora la observaba con una abierta expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

Kagome lo saludó con su mano izquierda, cerró la puerta tras de si y dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor. Se descalzó y emprendió el camino hacia su habitación, pasando a un lado del chico que aún no se movía.

Miroku reaccionó y volteó para seguirla. La vio en su habitacion, tirando el bolso sobre la cama y abriendo el ropero, un tanto acelerada.

- Eh... Kagome...

- Si, lo siento Miroku, ahora te explico todo... tengo un poco de prisa. Aun tengo que terminar un ensayo - la verdad detrás de tanta celeridad es que sentía la necesidad de volver al hospital lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó?

- Lo mío no es nada serio... sólo me quebré la muñeca... Es Inuyasha por quien debes preocuparte.

- ¿Inuyasha? Espera, espera... primero quiero que me digas qué pasó después de que no separáramos en el café.

Kagome soltó un profundo suspiro "_Supongo que tendré que explicarle primero y luego hacer mi ensayo_".

- Cuando ustedes se fueron nos montamos los dos en la motocicleta de Inuyasha... y a unas cuantas cuadras del café, un conductor ebrio nos chocó por el costado - Kagome hizo una pausa para observar la expresión de preocupación del chico enfrente suyo - bueno, mejor dicho _**lo**_chocó por el costado, ya que me arrojó de la motocicleta antes del impacto - dijo mostrándole el brazo derecho - pero lo mío no es nada, deberías ir a ver a Inuyasha.

- ¿Como esta? - preguntó el chico con expresion preocupada.

- Fuera de peligro... pero bastante apaleado. - hizo una pausa mientras miraba al rededor de su habitación - Miroku, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas al hospital después de que me duche? - había decidido llevar sus apuntes y hacer su ensayo haciéndole compañía a Inuyasha.

- Eh... claro, mientras le voy a dar la noticia a Sesshoumaru - dijo el chico... aun un tanto desorientado, saliendo de la habitación - ¡Ah! ¡Kagome! - añadió desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina - Sango dice que la llames en cuanto puedas.

- ¡Ok, gracias! - contestó desde la habitación.

Kagome cogió su mochila y comenzó a llenarla de cuadernos y libros con el mismo apuro que antes, cogió su toalla, se desvistió y se duchó lo más rápido que el yeso le permitió.

Al salir de la ducha ni siquiera se molestó en secarse el cabello, se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño a buscar a Miroku. Lo encontró en la cocina, leyendo el diario que Sesshoumaru había dejado ahí.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó el chico cuando la vio entrar, dándole una mirada entre preocupada y divertida, al verla tan acelerada por regresar al lado de su amigo.

- Si, si, ¡oh! espera, voy por mis cosas - volvió apresuradamente a su habitación a coger su mochila y recogió el cargador de su celular... aún tenía que llamar a Sango. De pronto se acordó de la motocicleta y al reunirse otra vez con Miroku en el recibidor decidió contar con el para ello.

- Eh... Miroku - le dijo insegura, cuando el aludido cerraba la puerta de la casa para encaminarse con la chica hacia el hospital.

- ¿Si?

- Quería pedirte un favor - a Kagome le sorprendió que no se alegrara y dijera algo sugestivo, estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, aunque no lo había expresado en voz alta - ¿Te importaría encargarte de la motocicleta de Inuyasha? No sé qué habrá pasado con ella, y la verdad es que tampoco me preocupé mucho del estado en el que pudiera estar.

- Es lógico - contestó él esbozando una sonrisa tranquila - te preocupaste más del estado del motociclista ¿no?

- Por supuesto - dijo ella sin ningún atizbo de duda ni pudor. Miroku sonrió para sus adentros, realmente era una chica valiosa, y muy apropiada para su amigo. Era extraño pensar que se conocían hacía apenas cuatro días.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo, aunque no sé realmente dónde pueda estar, supongo que deberé preguntar en el hospital.

- Muchas gracias, no quería que Inuyasha se mantuviera preocupado por eso, pero no le digas que yo te lo pedi ¿ok? - sonrió guiñandole un ojo.

- Oye, ¿y como está?

- ¡Oh! lo siento, con el apuro no te dije nada. Él está fuera de peligro... pero ahí lo vas a ver - le sonrió soltando un suspiro inmediatamente después.

-------------------------------------------

- Nada, nada, nada, nada - suspiró por enésima vez - ¿Por qué la TV en casa me parecía tan interesante? es demasiado aburrido "_sin Kagome_" - apagó el televisor y dejó el control remoto a un lado. Le fastidiaba poder usar sólo su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos invocando a la paciencia, virtud que jamás le había echo mucha compañia durante su vida, pero en ese minuto realmente la necesitaba. Volvió a abrir sus ojos al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y aliviado y contento vio entrar a Kagome, a quien le dedico una sonrisa entusiasta, que se desvaneció con pudor al ver que la acompañaba Miroku, quien había notado su reacción al verla entrar.

- Hola de nuevo - saludó la chica con timidez, acercándose a la silla que antes había ocupado acompañando al convalesciente, y dejando sobre ella la mochila con sus cuadernos. Miroku se acercó a la cama y le extendió la mano a su amigo en saludo, éste se la apretó con esfuerzo, pero intendando mantener una expresión que no delatara lo que le dolía levantar los brazos.

- ¡Vaya! realmente te vez como si te hubieran atropellado - comentó Miroku con una sonrisa, mientras Kagome enchufaba el cargador de su celular a la alientación de corriente en la pared del frente de la cama. Inuyasha esbozó una mueca de resignación ante el comentario, y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, que ahora lo observaba desde los pies de la cama.

- Bueno eso es justamente lo que lo tiene asi - contestó Kagome - me preocupa el alcoholismo en este país - reclamó posando sus manos en su cintura como si estuviera reprochando a todos los conductores ebrios del mundo. Inuyasha solo le sonrió con cansancio. No había logrado dormir desde que ella se fue, y todavía se sentía muy apaleado y cansado.

- Lo importante es que estás vivo - dijo Miroku al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón.

- ¡Feh! - fue su única respuesta, pues en realidad el otro chico tenía razón.

- Pero te ves realmente mal, ¿cuál fue el diagnóstico? - preguntó como un verdadero profesional. Kagome le dedicó una mirada nerviosa a Inuyasha, consciente de lo que le había dicho el doctor sobre su condición de heredero de aquella línea sanguínea, éste por respuesta asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y entonces la chica tomó la ficha médica a los pies de la cama se la entregó al joven estudiante de medicina. Él por su parte, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con sorpresa al ver la cantidad de contusiones y fracturas que se nombraban ahí, con lo que se podía deducir que el golpe había sido realmente fuerte, pues sabía que su amigo no era exactamente un debilucho, lo más probable era que si hubiera sido una persona normal habría sufrido bastante daño interno, llevándolo al borde de la muerte.

- ¡Wow! ahora entiendo por qué la tiraste lejos, Inuyasha. Un hombre normal no lo habría resistido - le sonrió con cierto horgullo al joven postrado en la cama al tiempo que le extendía el brazo a la chica para devolverle la ficha - ¿Ella ya lo sabe? - preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kagome.

- Supongo - fue la respuesta despreocupada que recibió de Inuyasha - por lo menos estaba aquí cuando el doctor lo mencionó - él también la miró.

Ella por su parte se sintió un poco intimidada con esos pares de ojos pertenecientes a dos chicos muy guapos fijos en ella con interés, no exactamente con "ese" interés, pero Kagome no pudo evitar imaginárselo. Espantó esos pensamientos 'raros' en ella y sonrió nerviosa.

- Bueno, si, lo escuché. Pero no es algo precisamente malo ¿o si?

- No realmente, por lo menos ahora no ha sido problema - dijo el aludido con voz apagada.

- Deberías decir que ha sido beneficioso - añadió Miroku - pero en el pasado solía causarnos problemas - al ver la cara de interrogación de la chica decidió explicarse - Se podría resumir en que creaba envidias, los chicos en la escuela solían acusarle de tomar ventaja de su sangre y superarlos a todos, sobre todo en deportes, ya sabes cómo influyen estos en el horgullo masculino - sonrió mirando por un momento a su amigo y luego volviéndose de nuevo hacia su interlocutora - Y bueno, más de una vez tuvimos que hacerlos callar... no muy delicadamente.

A raíz del relato de Miroku, Inuyasha fue reordando su infancia y su vida escolar, el único que estaba ahí con él era Miroku, desde simpre los chicos en su clase, en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, se burlaron de él por su apariencia y lo odiaban al mismo tiempo por ser 'superior' a ellos, además de ser muy exitoso entre las chicas, pero el único amigo que tuvo fue el chico que ahora estaba a su lado relatándole su infancia a una muchacha que conocían de hacía menos que una semana.

- Oh, ya cállate Miroku - dijo cansadamente al ver que en el rostro de Kagome empezaba a formarse una expresión de lástima, había pocas cosas que odiara más que alguien sintiera lástima por él.

- Bueno, pero resumidamente eso era. A eso me refería con que ahora resulta realmente beneficioso.

Kagome estaba bastante extrañada de esa condición genética, nunca había escuchado algo así, pero al parecer a todo el mundo le parecía de lo más normal. En cuanto al aspecto del chico, tenía que aceptar que le había extrañado el color de su cabello, que atribuyó a un extraño sentido de la moda, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Sesshoumaru lo tenía del mismo tono, y no se podía decir que él también fuera un adolescente desbandado buscando su propia identidad. Y respecto a los ojos dorados, le habían cautivado de tal manera que no se había detenido a pensar lo poco común que era ese color en la gente, sobre todo en Japón.

- Yo pienso que es bueno, pues gracias a eso estás sano y salvo, pero aparte de eso no hace ninguna diferencia, ¿no? yo te sigo viendo como a un chico normal... un chico con muchos atributos, pero un chico normal.

Inuyasha se sonrojó fuertemente ante estas últimas palabras, aunque consciente de que la chica estaba hablando en el más inocente de los sentidos, bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, y Miroku soltó una risita traviesa. Con eso Kagome se dio cuenta de lo atrevidas que habían sonado sus palabras e intentó corregirse inmediatamente.

- Me... me refiero a sus... sus habilidades naturales... osea ... eh... la música, por ejemplo - terminó golpeándose mentalmente por ponerse tan nerviosa por algo tan tonto.

- Claro - sonrió Miroku - Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, tengo un asunto importante que atender - anunció guiñandole un ojo a la chica al decir la última frase - Diviértanse. Y tu, Inuyasha, mejórate, que no sé que no quieres que la señorita Kagome pase muchas noches en la casa si tu no estás ahí, ya sabes. Adios.

Inuyasha aún no levantaba la mirada, pues el comentario de Miroku no había colaborado en aplacar el calor que invadía sus mejillas. Tampoco se antrevía a mirar a la chica. Realmente le preocupaba el cambio drástico que Kagome lograba en su personalidad. Él siempre había sido un chico con actitud, sobre todo referente a las mujeres, exudaba confianza en sí mismo, por eso solía tener tanto éxito entre ellas. Pero esta mujer en particular lo hacía intimidarse como le sucedería a un chiquillo de trece años. Se sentía indefenso ante su presencia, a pesar de que ella se mostraba cada vez más suave y sumisa, en contraste con la primera faceta que mostró cuando se conocieron. Bueno, admitió que probablemente él la forzó a ser tan dura, puesto que él no se mostró exactamente amable y atento. No se lo iba a decir nunca, pero la razón de su actitud inicial fue el aterrador parecido que mostraba con Kikyo, su última novia... una experiencia bastante alejada de ser clasificada como agradable. Ahora se sentía realmente tonto e injusto por tratarla así por una razón que ella no podía evitar, y que tampoco era su culpa, además, ya había tenido oportunidades de confirmar que el parecido era solamente físico, el hecho de que estuviera ahí acompañándolo ya era una demostración palpable.

Continuará...

------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**umm, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Escribir este capítulo me tomó casi tres meses, o algo asi, no sé. Durante este último tiempo he estado tan dispersa que me resultaba imposible escribir, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intenté ¡por que lo intenté!**

**Aquí está el resultado de muuuucho exprimir las ideas, espero que no haya decaído la emoción de la historia, aunque lo que tiene más probabilidades de decaer es el interés de ustedes por la historia.**

**No puedo hacer más que pedirles perdón, U.U espero que por estar de vacaciones la inspiración vuelva a mi xD**


	13. Palabras

Se sentía indefenso ante su presencia, a pesar de que ella se mostraba cada vez más suave y sumisa, en contraste con la primera faceta que mostró cuando se conocieron. Bueno, admitió que probablemente él la forzó a ser tan dura, puesto que él no se mostró exactamente amable y atento. No se lo iba a decir nunca, pero la razón de su actitud inicial fue el aterrador parecido que mostraba con Kikyo, su última novia... una experiencia bastante alejada de ser clasificada como agradable. Ahora se sentía realmente tonto e injusto por tratarla así por una razón que ella no podía evitar, y que tampoco era su culpa, además, ya había tenido oportunidades de confirmar que el parecido era solamente físico, el hecho de que estuviera ahí acompañándolo ya era una demostración palpable.

--

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 13**

**"Palabras"**

En realidad, si lo pensaba a fondo, no tenía a nadie más que tomara esos cuidados hacia él, ni siquiera alguien de la familia. De Sesshoumaru no podía esperar algo así, pues nunca había sido (y nunca lo sería) el "hermano amistoso". Quizás en algún momento de su niñez y adolescencia, Miroku podría haberse tomado tantas molestias como Kagome lo estaba haciendo en el momento, pero ahora Miroku tenía más distracciones que antaño, la mayor parte de ellas encarnadas en el género femenino.

Kagome se quedó unos instantes observando la puerta que Miroku acababa de cerrar al salir, intentando encontrar algo que decir sin evidenciar aún más el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Sus ojos se pasearon rápidamente de un lado a otro de la pared en la que estaba ubicada la puerta, mientras ella intentaba obligar a su cuerpo a voltear y mirar a los ojos al chico que yacía en la cama inmediatamente detrás de ella. Consiguió dirigir su cuerpo hacia la silla que había dejado al lado de la cama, y se sentó allí, clavando su mirada en la baranda de la cama que contenía al motivo de toda su tensión. Varios segundos trascurrieron desde que Miroku abandonó la habitación y Kagome fue capaz de reaccionar con cierta normalidad y volver a sentarse, tiempo del cual Inuyasha ni siquiera llegó a percatarse, pues su mente estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrar una forma de expresarle su agradecimiento a la chica sin caer en lo meloso, algo que realmente no podía permitirse.

Soltando un suspiro se resignó a no encontrar un método, pero no a dejar de buscarlo, lo haría más tarde, no tenía por qué ser en ese instante. Levantó su mirada dorada en busca de Kagome, y se sorprendió un poco de encontrarla nuevamente a su lado. Cuando sus ojos la alcanzaron, ella también levantó la mirada para encontrarlos, y le prodigó una amplia sonrisa... una expresión que no terminaba de demostrar el alivio que sentía en su interior luego de escuchar las palabras del doctor, y de comprobar con sus propios ojos que Inuyasha realmente estaba bien.

- ¿Sobre qué es tu ensayo? - preguntó con un tono completamente casual, como si estuvieran en cualquier otra parte y en cualquier otra situación.

- Uhh... la verdad es que aún no lo sé - contestó la chica con un suspiro de cansancio - el tema tengo que escogerlo yo, detesto cuando tengo que decidir yo.

- Insisto, no vas a ser una buena sicóloga - dijo Inuyasha, mostrándole una media sonrisa.

- Gracias por darme ánimos - replicó frunciendo el seño con más cansancio que irritación - ¿y se puede saber por qué lo dices esta vez?

- Porque, evidentemente no tienes paciencia, sobretodo contigo misma. Así no puedes psicoanalizar a las personas en profundidad. ¿Me equivoco? - terminó, retándola con una sonrisa.

Kagome se limitó a soltar una risa desganada en vez de contestarle. De pronto recordó que aún no llamaba a Sango. Eso era algo que no tenía ganas de hacer, debía prepararse para muchos gritos, y probablemente también un sermón.

Inuyasha, por su parte observó el proceso en las facciones de la chica, pasar de la sonrisa a una mirada de preocupación, inmersa en su mente, claro, pues no lo estaba mirando a él realmente.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

- ¿Ah? - atinó a preguntar, volviendo a la realidad - Oh.. no es nada, sólo es que tengo que llamar a Sango... ¿te molesta?, aún no puedo llevarme el celular afuera, la batería no se ha cargado lo suficiente.

- Adelante - respondió cansado y se dispuso a ver la televisión otra vez, teniendo el cuidado de no subir mucho el volumen, para que Kagome escuchara bien a su interlocutora.

No alcanzó siquiera a ver el final del programa que había sintonizado, y ya estaba de nuevo sumido en un sueño profundo, e inusualmente reparador. Especialmente agradable, pues no se vio asediado por las habituales pesadillas y sueños inquietos. Obviamente, se percató de esto al momento de despertarse y volver a la realidad. Aún con los ojos cerrados y la soñolencia sobre el cuerpo podía escuchar a su lado un suave rasgueo, intermitente, que a medida que despertaba logró identificar como el sonido del lápiz sobre el papel. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, y una vez que logró enfocar, se encontró observando el brillante cabello azabache de Kagome, tapando sus ojos al estar inclinada sobre lo que estaba escribiendo. Aún sentía esa necesidad desbordante de agradecerle por su compañía y su preocupación, y debía aceptar de una vez por todas que esa mujer anulaba por completo su habilidad con las palabras. La observó escribir con rapidez durante unos segundos, podía sentir perfectamente el aroma de esas hebras azabaches que se paseaban gráciles acariciando los costados del cuaderno y la sábanas blancas de la cama en la que éste estaba apoyado.

Casi sin pensarlo, su mano derecha fue levantándose lentamente, acercándola cada vez más a los mechones de cabello que parecían llamarlo a atraparlos. Cuando por fin alcanzó uno de ellos, lo enrolló en su dedo índice, y la pequeña tensión que generó provocó un sobresalto en la chica, quien levantó la vista hacia él con ojos atentos. Kagome iba a abrir la boca para saludarle nuevamente cuando su impulso se vio interrumpido por la voz profunda del chico.

- ¿Sabes? me has causado muchos problemas Kag - comentó con vaguedad, como si aun no despertara del todo.

Kagome sintió el comentario como una alusión a la situación médica en la que ahora se encontraba, y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable, por no haber recibido el impacto ella también, aunque sabía que no podía decírselo, pues el se enfadaría al saber que tenía esa clase de pensamientos, siendo que él había arriesgado su propia vida para que ella sufriera el mínimo daño posible. Al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió al escucharle el apodo que acababa de ponerle. Evidentemente denotaba la cercanía que se había desarrollado entre los dos.

- No me refería a esa clase de problema - intervino al ver el rostro de culpabilidad de la chica - eso no puede haber sido culpa tuya, tonta.

- No puedo evitar sentirlo así... lo siento.

- El problema, tonta, es que no me dejas hablarte.

- ¿Como que no te de... - no la dejó continuar

- Eh, ¿ves?, no me dejas hablarte... Oh, ¡Dios! no sé cómo hacer que esto no suene estúpido...

Kagome creyó adivinar a dónde quería llegar Inuyasha con esa extraña charla... y decidió que no era necesario, quizás en otra situación.

- Está bien - le interrumpió - déjalo así.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, a cambio te voy a pedir un favor. - dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta, a la que el chico no pudo menos que corresponder con sinceridad - Tienes que darte la lata de escuchar mi ensayo y darme tu opinión, ¿te parece? - ofreció guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Inuyasha sonrió ante esa picardía que Kagome comenzaba a mostrarle, no podía decir que le desagradara, y replicándole como un niño caprichoso, se preparó para escucharla, sumergiéndose tan profundamente en el placer de escuchar la voz de Kagome, que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por concentrarse en el contenido de la lectura y no sólo en el sonido.

--

Sango aún estaba atónita con la historia que había oído hacía ya casi una hora atrás por teléfono. Al principio se preocupó muchísimo, al escuchar directamente de su amiga la noticia del accidente, y sólo se calmó después de muchas insistencias de Kagome, quien intentaba convencerla de que no había sido grave. Ya llevaba, casi media hora de viaje en el autobús, y no podía esperar más a llegar al hospital que su amiga le había indicado, como tampoco podía contener más el impulso de golpear con todas sus fuerzas al maldito borracho causante de todo el problema. Y dejaba ver su ira en su expresión, sus ojos prácticamente llameaban. Así los reconoció el chico de los calmados ojos azul violáceo que descansaba en las escalinatas de la entrada del hospital, al ver acercarse esta ola de ira y belleza desde la parada del autobús. No pudo evitar sonreír con picardía al imaginarse lo que ese fuego podía llegar a hacer canalizado de otra manera. Y con esa sonrisa en el rostro recibió a la chica, que pareció calmarse un poco al encontrarse una cara conocida en un momento como ese.

--

- No puedo decir que sea una visita agradable - le confesó con cansancio a Kagome unos minutos después de que Sango y Miroku regresaran a sus respectivos hogares.

Kagome soltó una risita cómplice antes de contestar.

- Bueno, Sango es así, podría decirse que es un poco impulsiva.

- ¡Feh!, más bien violenta - exclamó y luego de unos segundo añadió - Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por mi.

- Jaja, digamos que cuando se conocieron no le diste la mejor de las impresiones - sonrió al notar el tono infantil de Inuyasha - Y se preocupa tanto por mi que debe sentir que es tu culpa.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, y desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto. A Kagome le alarmó darse cuenta de que él pensaba lo mismo que su amiga, e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerle de que no era así. Sin embargo sólo atinó a tomar su mano derecha entre las de ella.

El chico se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el contacto, y la miró extrañado.

- No es tu culpa ¿ok?. y no quiero que vuelvas siquiera a insinuar que lo fue.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que él lo sintió casi como un reproche. Con la vista aun fija en esos ojos color chocolate esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

- Lo sé

- Bien - Kagome soltó rápidamente su mano y se paró del asiento - Lo siento Inuyasha pero debo ir a casa - dijo con una ligera expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

- Anda, no puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche - respondió con convicción, intentando no sentirse apenado por eso - No cabríamos los dos en esta cama tan pequeña - sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Ah! ¿desde cuando te pareces tanto a Miroku? ¿eh? - rió con ganas. - Vendré temprano mañana.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus clases?

- Iré sólo a entregar el ensayo, el resto del día puedo saltármelo.

- Y a mi me tildabas de irresponsable.

Kagome frunció el ceño y posó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Si no te callas ahora puedo arrepentirme y no venir en todo el día - le reprochó "enojada".

- Como quieras, puedo sobrevivir - la retó sacándole la lengua.

- Si no estuvieras en ese estado ya te habría golpeado - bromeó una vez más.

- Cuando me recupere podrás hacerlo - el chico le contestó dedicándole una mirada ambigua y algo pervertida.

- ¡Oh, Dios! - exclamó a modo de exageración, y se dio vuelta rápidamente para que el chico no notara su sonrojo. - Nos vemos mañana.

- Aja, adiós - contestó mientras tomaba el control para encender nuevamente la televisión.

"_Deja de comportante como una colegiala enamoradiza, es sólo un juego"_ se reprochó a si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital de vuelta a la casa. Ya era de noche, y tendría que tomar el autobús. Extrañamente, y en tan poco tiempo, se había acostumbrado a moverse montada en la motocicleta de Inuyasha, aferrada a su espalda.

_**Continuará...**_

**--**

**Chanananaa... ni yo me lo creo.**

**En un arrebato de inspiración, y que sinceramente extrañaba muchísimo, logré escribir este capítulo. Sé que no pasa mucho, pero servirá como previa a lo que vendrá más adelante (ni yo sé que és, pero pensaré en algo). No puedo prometerles que será dentro de poco tiempo, pues eso es justamente lo que no tengo en este momento de mi vida. Sé que no es una excusa válida, pero ya estoy terminando mi último año en el colegio, y el agotamiento es tal, que la creatividad y las ideas para escribir se habían ido por completo de mi cabeza.**

**Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que, con paciencia, a seguido la historia hasta el momento, porque realmente, me he demorado muchísimo en actualizar.**

**Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, y creo que ya va siendo hora de pensar en el final... ¿que creen?**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **


End file.
